The mind of a Senator
by NeonPartyDude
Summary: Ahsoka is alone lost and confused about where her life will lead her now. See how she finds her place with lots of drama, heartbreak, and force powered fun. As she lets the force guide her life after her trail. This is a story pitched to me by anonymous and dude I am happy to help bring it to live hope you all like it. Rated MA.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone I'd like to say hello. NeonPartyDude here to give you another alternate twist on Star Wars. This story request is from** **anonymous** **who's asking me to create a story concept he wrote. The story will focus on Ahsoka directly after she leaves the Jedi temple from the season five episode The Wrong Jedi. So if you're looking for a twist on that please give this a look. And also thanks to anonymous for asking me to help with creating this fic. So I hope you all enjoy and leave reviews and comments after.**

 **Corusant Third person's POV**

Walking on her own in the cold streets on the twentieth level from the surface of Corusant we find Ahsoka Tano. Once she was accused of mass murder.

Betrayed by the Order she fought for during these chaotic times.

Not anymore the hurt and the feeling of all but two people believing her was too much. Ahsoka even as her master tried to ask her to stay still walked away.

The action of the leadership of the Jedi order had dug deep in the short time she was accused. Even when her once friend Barriss was found to be guilty she couldn't believe it.

Most of all how her close friend her former best friend Barriss would hurt her like that.

So for the last three days Ahsoka has been trying to find a new way a new purpose.

Ahsoka soon jumps with the force to sit on the roof of a building. With the odd drop of water she closes her eyes.

Ahsoka thinks 'What should I do? I have no home and no means to support myself.'

Dipping into the force Ahsoka tries to find her answers. Feeling the force guild her Ahsoka sees a face. Soft and familiar as the clouds of the force lift she smiles as the face smiles back to her.

Ahsoka stands up to say "Senator..."

Making her way to the nearest lift elevator to the surface Ahsoka just hopes that this old friend will be ok with her being around.

After a half an hour walk Ahsoka managed to once more get to the surface and is walking the streets of Corusants surface.

Getting to the senator apartments Ahsoka finds the right floor and asks a guard if she could talk to the senator.

Calling ahead on his comms if it was ok to let Ahsoka in the guard gets a solid reply.

Being let in Ahsoka smiles seeing her old friend Padme Amidala. Padme giving Ahsoka a worried and soft smile to hug her.

Padme says "Its good to see you Ahsoka. After Anakin and Obi Wan told me you left the Jedi order. I wondered what you would do?"

Ahsoka smiles to say "Thank you for caring Padme you were there for me at the trail. And even though Anakin tried to help he still was connected to the order.

"I can't go back to them so please if it's not to much. I'd like to help the Republic under your supervision."

Padme smirks to say, "I'll gladly let you stay Ahsoka. There's actually a connecting apartment to mine that is open. It's small but I do hope you don't mind.

"Do you have any..."

Ahsoka shakes her head to say "No Padme the only clothes I have are on me. Or in the small bag I've been carrying."

Padma nods to Ahsoka and asks her house assistant to show Ahsoka to her room. Being its already night the senator told Ahsoka that they'd talk more in the morning.

 **Ahsoka's POV**

Pushing the bed sheets to the side I stretch feeling the soft mats of a bed.

For the last few days on my own I've been sleeping on roofs against heating vents. Sure its to be expected with what little credits I had. But still I'd take this small apartment any day.

Heading straight to the refresher I set the showering to slow drip. Stepping in once the water was right I whip away the sweat and crude from my body.

Leaving the shower I dry off my lekkus and mantrals first before the rest of my body.

Heading through the door connecting my apartment to Padmes I find the maids are already working on breakfast.

Smiling at seeing Padme we both sit down and talk. Padme sighs to say, "Ahsoka I'll be honest the senate is in trouble.

"After the various attempts on my life, the kidnappings of senators or their family members. But worst yet that criminals have been bribing senate guards. I worry the people will lose more and more faith in us.

"Ahsoka I need your help to find and stop these individuals."

I nod to answer "You helped me when no one else wanted to grant me justice Padme. I won't let your pleas go unheard either. Where do you want me to start?"

Padme hands me a letter slip to say, "Inside is the file of senator Margulez F'oluup. Two nights ago her son was kidnapped.

"She received a message ordering her not to tell anyone and to pay a ransom.

"However she told the senate guards and the kidnappers got word somehow. Which result in her getting a video of her son being raped. She said she can't unsee her son being defiled as he cries for her to help him.

"The ransom is a five billion credits. Margulez can't pay that not without bankrupting her system.

"Inside is the kidnappers last hideout before she received the video. Please hurry Ahsoka."

I nod as Padmes chief guard gives me a blaster. He says "I know you Jedi are fond of blades so don't worry. The blaster has a secondary function.

"By twisting the side grip it can reform into a collapsing pulse riot baton.

"It'll be using the blasters energy cell so anyone who you touch with it will be sent flying a few feet. Good luck."

I thank him and add "Captain I'm not a Jedi anymore. I just a friend who wants to help."

I can't believe the police force overlooked certain things in the kidnappers hideout.

I found five fingers prints and a bottle with one of the criminals DNA. After three hours I found their new hideout.

Getting in with ease I took them down without any of them getting in my way.

Finding Ms. F'oluups son he is shaking but his eyes looked empty as if he just wasn't there.

Finding a cloth I wrapped it around him and called the police force. Once the arrived I remained hidden not wanting to be in the spot light again.

Heading right back to senate housing I arrive to find the place pretty empty.

A maid says, "Welcome back Ms. Tano lady Padme is back at the senate. She's discussing things about the upcoming vote. She didn't go into detail but she did say she would like to hear from you later."

The maid asks if I needed anything I just asked for a sandwich and some water.

Thanking her for what I asked I return to my room happy to have helped. For the last month now it's been the same thing. Padme gives me a file and I investigate when the police or guard force false.

Just the other night I followed a senator as he went into a casino after asking the senate to give his system a new loan deal.

Only for once getting the money he took half right to the casino to gamble away.

Padme took the evidence right to the chancellor and is currently talking with him and others. I've been enjoying my time her with Padme.

I had to learn to hide myself better. After Padme was attacked on a private mission Anakin and Obi Wan came to her apartment. They almost noticed me until I used the force to hide myself.

I didn't think it was possible until I did it. But still I get goosebumps whenever they came by.

But with my new force skill it's made me spying on people a little easier. And I'll admit I've enjoyed talking and getting to know Padme outside of her role as a senator.

Seven solid months of work with Padme has really brought to light a lot of things. From my work with Padme I finally have a connection to something that isn't just for a large unnoticed cause.

I actually see what my actions had done to the people of the senate.

But these is a nagging feeling in my head I just want to keep doing stuff to help Padme make the Republic better.

Oh great Anakin is here with Master Luminara better hide fast. Sometimes I wonder why they can't just meet her at her office at the senate instead of coming to her home.

One year has gone by and the war is still going. With taxes for the war getting steeper Padme is worried about a handful of systems.

Manly due to the recent cuts these systems did to their trading. Which now has put them into a state that is making rationing food even harder.

But that's not the only thing on my mind I need to talk to Padme alone.

I say "Padme I need to tell you some personnel." Padme says "Of course Ahsoka what is it?"

I gulp to say, "I've been thinking pondering on how things have been going in my life. So far my life was thought out by others but walking and making my own choices have been hard.

"I understand what having to face the unknown is like. With helping you I face the unknown but with the bonus of helping others in need.

"Padme I have to ask can you help me figure out the final unknown that plagues my mind?"

Touching her hand Padme looks at me in shock to say, "Ahsoka I can't... the personal matters I'm involved in really complicates any personal life I can have.

"I'm sorry but I'm flattered you'd come to me with well with this request.

"But as a friend a close friend I have to say no. My heart belongs to the senate and my work. And we're both need to be focused on that not worrying for one another."

She squeezes my arm and leaves me looking out the window utterly sad. Why? Why doesn't she want me back?!

In the dimly lite room it's been five months since Padme turned me down. She's respected me saying that I was the first woman to ever offer a relationship to her.

As if that makes her turning me down feeling any better. Well I am glad I'm the first woman to throw my stone in the pond but still. But why still plagues my mind hopefully I can get a better answer some day.

Today I've needed to look into a missing supply ship.

Right now I feel my anger flare a little seeing Padme and Anakin. Anakin of all people kissing Padme! Almost two years of working with her and I find out about this now.

He told me attachment, strong feelings for others, and being too fond of someone would lead a Jedi to the dark side.

But he's a fucking hypocrite cause he's kissing my crush right now. As they pull away but still holding each other. I listen as Anakin starts to speak. And what he says just makes me even angerier.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes this month a lot of stuff is going on for me. First another fic is being posted one that a lot of you have been asking for. So I'll let you all enjoy the surprise of that. Also I have a special announcement chapter posted to each fic telling everyone a special event I have planned. So again thanks you guys for the love this past year and here's to having fun next year too.**

 **Ahsoka Fan: Glad to hear you like it dude and hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Lets take a walk with two who play in the dark.**

 **Corusant Third person's POV**

Watching from the cracked door Ahsoka has to stifle her growls of anger. As she listens in on every word that leaves Anakin's mouth.

Anakin smiles to say, "I've heard around the senate how much good you've been doing exposing some corrupt senators. As well as some would be kidnappers."

Padme smiles to say "Well it's all for the Republic plus I didn't do it alone."

Anakin nods to let Padme free from his hold. Anakin says, "I've heard a rumor you might have someone helping you out too."

Padme hiding her shock knowing that Ahsoka doesn't want the Jedi to know where she is. Padme crosses her arms asking "Are you worried that I'm dealing with someone that'll stab me in that back again?

"Ani I've told you and shown you I can handle myself. Plus even if I did have someone helping me I only ask those I trust."

Anakin quickly feeling awkward apologizes. While rubbing Padmes shoulders to try and get her to calm down.

Ahsoka knows Padme isn't mad just playing a show for Anakin. But Ahsoka still hates how close and touchy Anakin is being.

Anakin sighs to say, "Hey isn't it natural for a husband to worry for his wife."

Ahsoka eyes snap wide to then glare nothing but death at Anakin. Sliding the door shut she'd had enough.

Slipping out into the apartments hall Ahsoka leaves the building to find a place to vent.

Finding a shipping house long close and covered in dust Ahsoka lashes out. Force throwing and screaming pissed at what she saw.

Ahsoka growls mocking Anakin's voice as she says "'Oh Snips don't get too attached it'll lead to the dark side'. 'Snips be mindful of your feelings it'll corrupt you'.

"Fucking piece of Krayte dragon dung! Every word that came from his mouth another lie. Bet he just wanted me to come back to the order so he could brag more. For a so called chosen hero he just loves to brag about what he's done."

Ahsoka kicks a bucket sending it across the open space. Ahsoka stops to sit on a piece of metal to groan in her throat.

Ahsoka says "Husband and wife... no wonder she reacted like she did. Padme's good she made it look like she was fully dedicated for the senate that she gave up any kind of affection.

"When Anakin has been secretly her bed room friend... And me just coming to ask her to be mine after being close to here for only a year.

"They've know each other since I've probably started to put together my lightsaber.

"I'll never get her she has too much of a connection to him. Too much history and memories on top of it all. And even if they have small arguments one of them will swoon the other back with words.

"Those two really do know how to use words to convince people of anything."

After venting in the shipping house Ahsoka returned that morning Anakin just leaving. But still not noticing Ahsoka watching his final exchanges with Padme.

Ahsoka thinks 'I can't confront them together or Anakin alone. They'll just try to talk me out or worse throw slander at me. No I need to think more of what I want.

'And why the Force made me see this?'

Later that evening Padme asks Ahsoka to head to a planet in the other Rim close to Tatooine. Rumor has it that a group of pirates had hit some supply ships in the area from there.

Nodding Ahsoka uses the small personal fighter Padme's captain got for her. As she flies to the coordinates Ahsoka wonders how she'll go about talking to Padme about what she knows.

 **Ahsoka's POV**

After landing on the planet I found the pirates little staging site. They have a small operation so far.

Sneaking down I stay in the shadows as I listen in on their newest plan. The pirate leader is a cyborg humanoid but she says, "Ok limp dicks the next supply ship is going to be a big one.

"If we take this one the Hutts will have to pay top spice to get it back. So remember take out the engines fast. Drop the boarding crews and we take everything even the credits from the crews pockets."

The pirates cheer and I finish my recording. Slipping out I send word to the Republic outpost station on Tatooine about the upcoming raid.

With my job done I contact Padme and give her a brief heads up and my anonymous warning to the outpost.

Padme says "Good job Ahsoka Jabba will be happy to know that the Republic still sees him as a friend. Good work I'll see you when you return."

Nodding I end the transmission to look out at the flat plains of the planet. It's almost like the fields of my home planet. But I just wish I knew how to talk to Padme about what I know.

Sitting down on a rock I shake my head to ask "How do I make her mine and show her that he's not right for her?"

Closing my eyes I once more listen to the force. The force guided me to Padme, it's been my true friend through my whole life. Asking once more won't be too much right?

Softly as the minutes go by an odd humming like whistles calls to me.

Standing up I keep my eyes close as I follow the force to the hum. Coming to a stop I'm standing in front a large cluster of rocks.

Looking around I hear the humming without having to keep my eyes closed. But as I get closer a chill runs up my back.

Finding the odd and smallest of rocks in the field's cluster I kneel down. Pushing the rock under it is a hole.

Reaching in I feel the metal chill of a tube. Pulling at it I find that is a canister of some kind. The hum is the tube all right so not wasting time I open it.

Inside is a scroll the paper is torn at the edges and looking like something that belong in a historical museum.

Uncurling the paper I start to read _'Through my walks through the force I have seen many things. But I have learned a secret to all things of the force. That if needed the force can help you guide those who are confused._

 _'Or those who you wish to see find a better understanding. To whoever finds this parchment I am Gur'lpof wanderer of the force._

 _'In my walks through the force I have learned that the dark and light are just words. The force will listen when you ask of it. And it will do as you ask of it._

 _'For this parchment lesson I show you the powers to Influence the mind of anyone.'_

I gasp to say "A way to get into someone mind. I should head back to my ship I'll read more on the way back to Corusant."

 **Third person's POV**

The parchment Ahsoka found is very detailed. It may be as long as two book pages combined.

But whoever wrote on it wrote with such small letters. That it reads as if it has eight pages each with drawing and instructions.

As she reads the first two pages so to say. The writer Gur'lpof tells of how he wanders with no care of the light or dark.

But he favors the ideas of the both side as well. Everyone looks to improve, grow, learn to be a better them, or strive to show off.

So he encourages the idea of sometimes needing to show people their own faults when compared to another.

Ahsoka reads _'The simple mind trick of the Jedi is often their most passive tactic to diffuse or mislead a target. But if needed you can go deeper with this tactic._

 _'The forces more stronger means of influencing others minds have varying degrees._

 _'Often those whose species is resistant to mind tricks of the Jedi are harder to influence. But often times mental probes make it easier to weaken them._

 _'The first skill of the mind is called Force Confusion. This technique can be used in three states but this technique must not be used in group combat._

 _'If used against large groups ones focus can shift or the target can be freed once the uses loses focus._

 _'The first stage of Force Confusion is simple. Once a target is picked you must focus your mind and dominant the targets mind until they are confused and dazed._

 _'This stage will last a limited time. The victim will suffer various degrees of dizziness, nausea, or weakness in their equilibrium. But a side affect to this stage is if the target is able to fend off your mental probe._

 _' Is you suffering mind headaches for the next two hours._

 _'Here are the steps to go by to practice this stage.'_

Walking the streets after landing I find a small playground. The writers suggestion for using the first stage of Force Confusion is to use it on young targets first.

So I watch that park knowing that after a while I'll see a kid bulling another kid. And after an hour I sure see a bully picking on two girls.

I groan to say "Always someone thinking they're big and tough. Don't worry girls I'll knock him down a peg."

As the bully kicks dirt at the other kid I focus my thoughts into the force. Feeling the mental tap of his mind I first latch onto get the kids attention.

Seeing the bully stop and shiver slightly I then do as the writers suggestion directs. Sending a harsh surge of the sickening blurs to bullies mind and balance center.

The bully grunts to stumble back and to my shock the bully starts to puke.

Dropping to his knees crying the bully finishes puking to run off crying still. I think he's calling for someone but I simply smile seeing the girls that was being bullied get attention from other kids.

Standing up I think 'Whoever you are Gur'lpof your work might really help me change things in my life.'

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes like I said before I have an announcement and today I tell you it. Surprise I'm releasing a new chapter for each of my fics. So dudes I know you're wondering why so earlier right? Well its cause next month I'll be back in Europe with family since I won't be having classes during winter break. So I thought about it and I'm taking next month off. Just me relaxing with family, that's why I've giving you all an update early. Cause next week is when my mom and me leave. So hope you all like the updates and I'd really hope you all leave some comments about what you'd like to see.**

 **So no reviews well here's hoping someone will leave a comment this chapter.**

 **Lets take a walk with two who play in the dark.**

 **Corusant Padme's POV**

Its been a long week but finally I've managed to get a new trade route mapped to avoid the Confederacies new weapons.

With the help from the Jedi the Republic managed to find the new route by accident.

Still if it'll help supplies move around the mid-rim better I'm not complaining. Still we need the Senate to agree on adding three more ships to the patrols for along the route.

And with how stressed the Republics military budget is this could take a while.

Typing away at my desk terminal I beep catches my attention. Answering it Ahsoka appears on the other end.

Smiling at her I ask "Ahsoka how goes helping the Twi'lek on colonizing?"

Ahsoka nods to answer, "It's going well so far they've take well to growing the new crops. They're worried about having to deal with multiple seasons instead of just two.

"But I've managed to help them come up with plans so far. But some of the villagers are worried that they'll have to donate some of their supplies to the war."

I sigh to say "I would like to ask if the could. But please tell them that they can donate any amount they want.

"And also reassure them that if they are ever in need that the Republic will help."

Ahsoka nods to end the transmission. Looking up I smile as my office door opens for Chancellor Palpatine and Lord Blackwood enter.

Lord Blackwood is a rare humanoid scale covered species. Lord Blackwood bows to say "Senator I must thank you again for your political assistance to my world.

"If you and your Jedi friends hadn't seen through the Counts words. My daughter would have been taken by his assassin and I forced to do as he wished."

I nod to say "I did my part Lord Blackwood to make sure that Dooku doesn't use his cheap tactics to force anyone to joining his side. Plus I've seen what harm the Confederacy can do to their political prisoners.

"The last thing I want is a child to go through that. But still how goes things on your home world?"

Lord Blackwood shakes his head letting Chancellor Palpatine step in. The Chancellor says, "Not good my dear after Dookus failed attempted. The CIS sent a blockade to stop ships from leaving his world.

"I've asked Anakin and several other Jedi masters to help remove the blockade. But I've received no word since two days ago.

"But I've managed to send a scouting ship to see from a distance how the battle is progressing. With luck they'll be reporting back within the evening.

"Still Lord Blackwood I do hope the other Lords and Ladies of your work agree to sign with the Republic."

Lord Blackwood sighs, "The politics of my world is often power based. Some see my daughters attempted kidnapping as weakness in my House.

"Add this blockade and I don't know if they will agree once I return to sign with the Republic. Worse yet it that a civil war breaks for those who want power."

Sighing I nod knowing that from system to system the political fields are very different from one another. I just hope we can get Lord Blackwoods planet to see reason.

 **Ahsoka's POV**

Today I'm testing out the final stage of Force Confusion. The second stage of the technique was very tiring. It allowed me to send someone into a panic state.

Either making the person pass out for a short time or feel extreme uneasy while I'm focused on them.

A smuggler felt first hand this panic state of uneasiness and ran right into the police force on the planet. She had stole supplies from a nearby shipyard and I sent the police a tip about where to find her.

But now is the final stage of Force Confusion Gur'lpof writings reads _'In the heat of battle often times Force Confusion is too tiring or to taxing on the mind. But this final stage when practiced enough._

 _'Can make even enemies temporary allies. The final stage of Force Confusion sends a target into a confused and frantic exhibition. Making them lash out at their once allies._

 _'Changing the tide of a battle quickly the enemies will be confused from their owns display. Leaving you time to counter attack or escape. Be warned if done incorrectly this stage can send you into a blind fearful state._

 _'The resulting side affect could last twelve hours. The best means at testing this stage first is on animals. Having them attack someone at random or another of their kind.'_

Looking around I see a male Namodian tugging on the leash to his small pet. It looks like a feline of some kind with one back leg and four legs in its front.

Seeing this as a chance to give the little guy some payback I feel for its mind through the force. Latching on I follow the stages triggering means.

Looking up I see the man screaming as the feline claws and hisses at his face. Getting a light chuckle from me the man runs off with his pet chasing after him. Looking back at the parchment I fold it to head to my ship.

I need to investigate something in the Mid-rim that has a few senators worried.

From my investigation last month a few groups from the mining guild wanted better pay. Mining for materials and other items isn't exactly easy.

Some of the angrier miners rammed one of the plowing machines into a material holding unit. They stole back the materials and demanded better pay.

Or they'd keep the items they dug for.

The senate already having their funds stretching dangerously thin has no idea how to proceed in talking them down. These people are overworked and need pay to support their lives like anyone else.

So Padme asked me to poke around and see if I could find any wrong doings on the guilds foremans end. Sitting in the ship I read onto the next pages from Gur'lpofs parchment.

It reads _'Unlike the simple Mind trick of the Jedi where they simple way their hand. And tell someone the false true or a new means of thinking._

 _'The Mind Twist technique originates in the dark side. But as I've spoken in my other works the light and dark are just words._

 _'The path you follow is all that matters in the end. Mind Twisting is just as it implies. You are changing things in the persons mind for that moment. Or a small extended moment no longer then a few minutes._

 _'To Twist a targets mind is simple really. Focus on them and extend with your hand. Take hold of them like a puppet and slightly change their actions with your words._

 _'You can either think or say the actions you want them to take. But for better results say what you want out loud._

 _'Often Mind Twisting can be both mentally and physically harmful to the target._

 _'Once I used the technique on a man who had broken his male lovers arms. I had said for him to imagine the same pain happening to him._

 _'His screams startled me as soon the bruising on his arm matched as if someone broke it._

 _'It takes great focus and willing in the force to make something mental become physical. I haven't seen any side affects to this technique. But still yet be cautious when applying it.'_

With my shipping coming out of hyperspace. I'm guided down to the landing platforms.

After three months on this rock I've found out that it really was one of the mining guild foremans that was skimming money.

She wasn't gambling but buying large shipments of speeder parts. To fund her personal repair and racing business.

Because of her actions three hundred workers are getting the short end. Seeing her sit in her office I say, "You won't take money this time. This time you will confess."

As the foreman moves to the credit vault I reach out with the force. Positioning my hands as Gur'lpofs parchment shows I start to twist her mind.

Watching her carry the money from the office I make her call for the workers attention. With everyone and her assistant confused I start to order her.

The Foreman follows my orders as she confesses "I've been using the money from this part of the mine to my own ends. Which is why I'm leaving and turning over the intake from the last two months to all of you."

With the workers outrage growing I quickly have her tell the assistant to start handing out the shares. While also making her call for the mines guards to pick her up.

As the workers curse and scream at her. The former foreman is confused as to what she just said. But is frantic to get away from the mob of angry workers.

Watching the assistant with a large force of armed mine guards hand out the credits to the workers. I nod and feel really happy with what I just did.

If I had been with the Jedi it would have been us and a group of clones confronting the foreman. But having her confess and leave in shame just feels really better.

Getting back to my ship I tell Padme the good news. She also saying she has good news as well. But wants me to wait for when I return to Corusant.

Nodding I end the transmission to quickly pull out Gur'lpofs parchment. Reading onto the final three pages it reads _'Many in the force have seen that through great mental will even the mightiest of minds can crack._

 _'Or break with enough pressure added to them. But for those who wish to slowly make anothers mind their own to mold. Force Corruption is often their choice._

 _'This technique has been wildly secret from many groups that use the force._

 _'Often some believe it is an advanced version to the Jedi's mind trick. Or the Sith's mental probe._

 _'But these are both wrong Force Corruption can be used slowly. Gradually changing a targets mind in small ways. Softly shifting ones emotions or thoughts to allow new ones in the old ones place._

 _'I used this technique to free an abused woman from her female partner. Once free she had confidence and belief in herself because of the technique._

 _'Be warned if the target knows or becomes aware of the users plans. They will see past the technique whenever it is used. Or worse know all that you have done to change them._

 _'To use this technique you most touch the person once a week. And it must be skin contact._

 _'After a week passes the connection is too old to continue using. So you must refresh it every week to keep it going. How long it takes the target to fully accept the changes to their mind is unknown._

 _'Weak willed or mentally saddened individuals often are very accepting of the mental suggestions._

 _'But stronger minded individuals need a catalos or a supplement to lower their guard.'_

Looking at the drawing of proper positioning and form to use the technique I smile to say, "The force has guided me again..."

 **Third person's POV**

Tonight Padme is very happy Lord Blackwood with her help was able to get support from a large portion of his planet.

And with Ahsoka now telling her the good news from the mining guild. Padme broke open the finest cider she had. The alcohol in it came from aged fruits that went back over fifty years.

The stuffs not cheap and its has a kick to it like a Tauntaun gone wild. Ahsoka toasts along with Padme but Ahsoka is taking light sips.

As the two eat and continue to drink. Padme gets to her third cup with Ahsoka coaxing drinks to her fourth.

Half way through the fourth cup Ahsoka stands up and walks around Padme.

Standing behind the senators Ahsoka touches Padme's neck. Ahsoka smiles loving how soft her skin is against her fingers. Finally taking the steps she needs to do what she has felt is right for Padme after seeing her lie.

Ahsoka connects to Padme through the force first with soft probes to then fully latch onto Padme.

Flicking and rolling her fingers Ahsoka softly whispers into the air. All the while Padme feels oddly dizzy but happy that her friend is with her.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So came back from vacation last week slept in my bed and the next day I get a sore throat. Asked my mom and she said I caught the flu. And after that the next week sucked. And to put it nicely I curse whoever it was that caused the first outbreak of the flu. Just letting it be know that if that person died then I didn't know. Still my curse stands cause this sucks. So my pain aside hope you dudes had fun with a month of two chapters. And hope you're ready for this months chapters. So lets see what you all left for me in the comments.**

 **KinkyGuy: Thanks dude and you'll see how dark she gets real soon.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the likes dude and hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Lets take a walk with two who play in the dark.**

 **Corusant Ahsoka's POV**

Yesterday went wonderfully the cider made Padme too drunk to fully understand what I was doing.

And thanks to the technique she was fully ok with me messaging her shoulder and neck.

Her skin is like the finest silk made for a person to wear every day without care. I wanted to nip and kiss her neck just to hear if she would moan.

But I knew better. Padme is a cleaver person. Far better at being a diplomat then anyone else in the Senate. And over qualified to square off against even the best people at word play.

No I need to remain subtle and focused on staying small.

As Gur'lpof's has instructed in his final pages the technique must be allowed to grow. It's basically like tending to a plant every week.

I can't rush it to grow I have to remain patient, calm, and willing for the progress to happen.

I want Padme I need her more the Skyhead. His marriage to her isn't right he doesn't deserve her for being such a fucking hypocrite.

But getting angry won't help me. I need to remain focused and continue to step slowly with the technique. I can feel a pressure from the Force Corruption.

I used it this morning when one of Padme's servants was crying in the hall.

When I asked him what was wrong he told me his girlfriend broke up with him for a punk on a costume speeder.

I took him to the side and told him I could help. I told him just to focus of what was making him sad. Touching his exposed arm I used the Corruption technique and helped plant a few new ideas.

One being that he doesn't need her. The other that he should talk with a few girls at the bar close by.

Taking two different breaks and waiting an hour between. He stood up thanking me and saying with confidence "Thank you miss Tano. I don't know what you did but I feel better.

"I know what I'll do I'll stick it to that bitch. I'm going down to the bar and showing off how good of a man she let slip by.

"I'll flaunt the most beautiful lady in the bar right in front of her. I'll even let the lady I find tease her too. Man that'll make her jealous."

As the guy leaves I smirk to myself saying "You go show her what she let slip by my friend. And I know for sure what I'm doing is right.

"Padme you will be much happier with me."

A full month of work and things have progressed greatly. After yesterday session Padme got tipsy again had become even more comfortable around me.

I never thought I could convince her to slip out of her dress. Let alone walk around with me in nothing but our underwear.

But it happened and it was great. I felt so free and open with her. Seeing her large B cups bounce with each step she made next to me was great.

My mildly large A cups are nothing to run home about. But Padme really surprised me when she bent over next to the dinning table.

Her teardrop shaped ass was just looked firm against her panties. I wanted nothing more then to grab both handfuls and feel her flex her buns in my grip.

But I held back it was a push enough just getting her to go that far while tipsy.

But today I'll make an even more drastic push. I'm changing out the normal cider for some strong alcohol. Hopefully todays meeting in the Senate goes well enough for her not to care about the new drink.

 **Third person's POV**

Walking into her home Padme is tired but very happy. With her dinner already prep and sitting at the table. Padme thanks and dismissed her servants for the evening.

Padme looks up seeing Ahsoka walk into the room.

Smiling warmly at her friend Padme doesn't realize that she's blushing and smiling ear to ear. As well as looking Ahsoka up and down.

A few of the number of things Ahsoka has corrupted within the senator.

Ahsoka smiles to say, "I heard about the deal going through good work Padme."

Padme smiles to teasingly wave Ahsoka's comment saying "It was nothing just me doing what I do best. Maneuvering through the minefield of politics is second nature to me.

"So anything new from your work?"

Ahsoka smiles to say "No nothing really as grand as what you did today. Hey how about a drink I'm sure you'll want some to relax after today."

Padme smiles to say why not. Ahsoka goes over and pours the drinks. But Ahsoka pouring simple juice into her cup.

Handing Padme the alcohol she coughs for a moment to ask, "Ahsoka is this ruby whiskey?"

Ahsoka nods to answer, "Yea I found a shop that seals some. Consider it my thank you for everything. To you Padme making the Republic grand and safe for all who ask from it."

Thanking her for the toast Padme drinks and continues to eat. Throughout the meal Ahsoka gives Padme another two cups.

Tipsy and stating that she is tired Padme tries to stand and head to her room.

Ahsoka stands letting her hold onto her for support. But Ahsoka hands Padme another cup of whiskey to which Padme takes several compulsive sips from. As the two walks Ahsoka rubs Padme's thigh loving the firmness of her waists.

Enter Padme's room Ahsoka locks the room to asks "Padme can you take off your clothes?"

Padme sighs asking "Help me out of them Ahsoka." With a soft smirk Ahsoka does so slowly and sexually helping her love out of her clothes.

While pulling up Padme's dress Ahsoka pinches Padme's ass. Earning a soft whimper from her.

With her dress over her head Ahsoka focuses with the force planting the final push in Padme's annibrated mind. Padme turns slowly to look at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka matching her loves soft look as Padme asks "Ahsoka will you stay with me tonight? I'm just a little cautious."

Ahsoka nods helping Padme to sit on the floor while she remains standing.

In her drunken state Padme looks on in awe as Ahsoka removes her clothes with ease. Turning Ahsoka teasingly smirks as Padme watches Ahsoka's skirt leave her waist.

Giving Padme and eye full of Ahsoka's bubble butt. With her panties almost eaten by her ass. Ahsoka wants nothing more then to pull them off.

Most of the day her panties have been riding her ass. But to have a pay off like this is worth it now.

Ahsoka flicks the lights off with the force and lights several candles on the floor.

Padme looking on with awe still as Ahsoka places herself in front of the arrangement of candled.

Teasing Padme with a simple finger gesture the senator crawls to Ahsoka. Once reaching her the two close their eyes and meet one another with their lips.

Ahsoka not wanting to waste a second and grabs hold of Padme's ass. Encouraging the senator and easing herself in for what is to come.

Moaning into her young lovers mouth Padme pushes her tongue forward. Tasting Ahsoka's lips for a moment Ahsoka feels a rush of power as Padme asks for entrance.

Pushing back with force Ahsoka dominates Padme's mouth. To which Padme doesn't fight she simple moans again.

Placing her hands onto Ahsoka's back Padme pulls her close. Squeezing her large breasts to Ahsoka's own.

Ahsoka loving the feeling slowly starts to remove the final pieces of clothes that separate their skin. With both pairs of bras and panties lost to the floor behind them Ahsoka fully takes charge.

Using two fingers Ahsoka violently penetrates Padme's flower. Padme moans of both surprise and joy bringing a dark smirk to Ahsoka's lips.

Ahsoka thinks 'I wish I had remembered to buy a sex toy or two. Using just my hands isn't enough. No she'll know how I taste first them later she'll enjoy the toys.

'Still how do I make her be filled with the need to constantly want more from me... The force.'

Smirking Ahsoka places her hand onto Padme's mound. Cupping her pussy Ahsoka focuses sending tremors with the force into her loves pussy.

Padme not use to this feeling is sent back. Arching her back Padme moans and clinches her legs together in the hopes that Ahsoka would pull her hand away.

Ahsoka simply says softly but with a hint of evil glee "No you will remember this."

Using the force with her free hand Ahsoka opens back up Padme's leg. Sending even stronger tremors of the force into her core.

Raising her hips and legs as high as they can go from her lying position Padme pants franticly. Until she feels the pressure in her core too much to bare.

Ahsoka feeling with the force senses Padme's orgasm. Stopping Padme's orgasm flat Ahsoka says, "Its not fair if you get to cum and I don't. Aren't you for equality Padme? Please show me some too."

Using the force to hold Padme's orgasms Ahsoka instructs Padme to lie flat on the bed.

Once flat Ahsoka sits resting her ass on Padme's breasts. Ahsoka relaxes as Padme eats her out.

Using her free hand Ahsoka opens her pussy allowing Padme to lap away at her flowing juices.

All her years as a Jedi not touching herself or think of attachment, gone. All the frustration the Jedi and their rules caused her, gone. And lastly the fear of Padme never loving her back, gone.

Ahsoka reaches down and pinches one of Padme's nipples flicking it with her thumb.

Padme wraps her hands around Ahsoka's thighs messaging them in a hope that Ahsoka will let her cum. But Ahsoka holds trying to concentrate and not let the moment go to fast.

She too wants a powerful orgasm that will put her to sleep.

As the minutes go by Padme's mouth, neck, and chin show several streaks of Ahsoka's juices running down in various directions. Feeling at last her orgasm Padme and Ahsoka cum together.

Padme's orgasm causing her to scream while Ahsoka's causes her to grunt and squirt all over Padme's face. Ahsoka asks, "Padme don't waste my juices please?"

With her mouth open and tongue out. Padme licks and tries to catch as much juice as she can from her younger lover.

After the second small squirt Padme leans back in between Ahsoka's legs. Licking at the small pearls of juices that are slipping free from Ahsoka's pussy. And down her ass to collect at Padme's chest.

With both panting like they ran a marathon. Ahsoka rolls off Padme both soon lie side by side on the senator's bed.

Padme already asleep once her head hit the pillow. Ahsoka smirking at the shine in her lovers messy hair from her juices.

Taking a chance Ahsoka rolls Padme slightly allow her ass to face her. With a swift but hard slap Ahsoka leaves a hand impression in Padme's ass.

Ahsoka smirks to say, "Now this ass is mine."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey dudes** **Big News Pleas don't skip past this!** **I've opened my own account on Archiveofourown. I've been putting my stuff up there not all my stuff but enough to get peoples attention. And wouldn't you believe I got commission to do a fic. Later today I'll be uploading a Phineas and Ferb fic you my first commissioned client. This is a commission so the schedule it will have will be different then my normal fics. Cause well I'm working for someone to help bring their idea to life. And he's very forward on what he'd like to see. That's why I'd also like to ask if anyone else has seen my work and you have the cash or budget. I'd like to hear any commissions you'd like to pitch me. That way I can talk with you closely and with the less restricting rules then Fanfic we can have more fun. Lastly dudes I really hope you use the link in my profile and check out the new fic for yourselves. Cause just like my other work you now how crazy and sexual I get. Now lets check out the reviews you all left.**

 **Mpowers045: Noted dude.**

 **Emomatt: Oh she's going to go very far believe me dude.**

 **Lets take a walk with two who play in the dark.**

 **Corusant Padme's POV**

Groaning from the pain in both my neck and my chest I sit up. To my shock I'm naked in my bed and to my side naked as well is Ahsoka.

Snatching up the bed sheets to cover myself I say "Ahsoka what is going on!"

Ahsoka groans asking me to be not so loud. But I still demand asking "Ahsoka why are we both naked? I want to know right now!"

Ahsoka sits up rubbing her Lekku to say, "Well we celebrated extra hard last night. Talked really late and after you asked me to help you to bed... and well we ending up having some really good sex."

Seeing Ahsoka blush and give me soft bed eyes makes my face flushed with a blush of my own.

I shake my head to say, "Ahsoka we shouldn't have I sorry but I can't let this get out. We can't be together like this. Most of all I'm breaking..."

Ahsoka cuts in saying "I know you told me."

Looking at her confused Ahsoka goes on saying "You told me about you secret marriage to Anakin." I feel my eyes widen and the shock fully sink in.

Ahsoka says "We were drunk Padme but I'll keep this a secret cause as I said I care about you... I know you never wanted to betray anyone even though you know how I feel about the Jedi.

"But still if you remember bits like I do. Then you'd know how magical no how magnificent our night was."

Ahsoka turns her back to me to say "I'm here for you Padme both emotionally and physically if you need me. I really hope you keep that in mind."

Ahsoka quickly takes up her clothes and sneaks out while still naked. I sure hope no one sees her like that.

Getting up I look around the room to see a few candles to one side were a few of my clothes are as well. I think 'Did I do something romantic? No wonder Ahsoka is confused at how I acted last night to now.

'I mean I told her my most dearest secret. Ok she promised to keep my secret but I heard the venom in her voice having to remember what Ani and the other Jedi put he through.

'It still puzzles me how quickly everyone was to turn blame to her when she was never on the planet. Or had the time to plan the bombing.

'Or ever having the time within the last year to talk with the dead bombers.

'Still I can understand her pain in a way. Betrayed after so much time working with a group reminds me of how I feel for a few in the Confederacy.'

Sighing I get up from the bed heading into the refresher. Waiting for the water to get ready I slip in when it gets nice.

Along my breast, neck, and face I feel the same sticky residue. Licking my cheek I can't put what it is but its really earthy almost sweet.

If I had to compare it to something else I'd say milk honey. But still very mild and nowhere near as sweet.

I think 'What did Ahsoka and I eat or do that made me this sticky?'

Sighing I feel the sore rush from my between my legs. Looking down my skin I see my lower lips are slightly inflamed puzzled yet again. I wonder how rough or how crazy sex with Ahsoka was.

Sighing I continue my shower doing my best to avoid touching certain spots on my body.

With my shower over I dress to leave my room. One of my guards says "Ma'am master Skywalker along with the chancellor has asked for you. Both saying that things on Naboo have been come unstable."

Getting to the chancellor officer he says "My dear we have a problem it appears that the Visroy has taken a private shuttle hostage. He's demanding you for exchange."

Ani says "We can't do that Gunray will kill her chancellor."

Chancellor says, "I know my boy but we have little option. The Visroy has over one hundred people hostage and has already killed three the moment he sent the message.

"He says for every two hours that Padme isn't sent to him. He promises to order another four to five killed."

I sigh to say "Then I must do what is needed to protect the innocent of the galaxy."

 **Third person's POV**

Ahsoka smirks once again Anakins over protective nature being a thorn for Padme.

Since her mission against Gunray to save hostages Anakin has tried to remain close to her as often as he came.

This giving Ahsoka a good excuse to give Padme massages. When in actually Ahsoka is using the technique of force corruption on Padmes mind.

Little by little Ahsoka increases Padme strong thoughts of not need protecting when not asked. And using Anakins overprotective nature as a point of dislike to him.

After several massages to her mind Padme has grown to dislike Anakin constantly popping up now to talk to her. When he already sends her surprise messages over their private communicators.

Ahsoka having an easier time using force corruption on Padme now. Padme thinks Ahsoka is using the force to help put her at ease.

Help her try to relax from every chat that ends with or comes close to a shouting matching. Or hissy fit between the pair.

Ahsoka still however uses cider or alcohol to numb Padme when they talk. And eventually lets Ahsoka give her a force massage.

Ahsoka however is just returning to Corusant. For the last four days she's been keeping track of a mole in one of the Republics weapons factory.

She soon found out the mole was actually a weapons contractor. That wanted to get inside information to get a private deal with the Republic.

So Ahsoka left him to have a talk with the clones. And she quickly rushed back to Padme not liking that she had to be gone for so long.

At most she hoped to have been gone for three days. But nearly five is pushing it and if she doesn't touch Padme soon. Her connection to Padme will lapse resulting in her losing some progress in her corruption technique.

Ahsoka gets into the in apartment to drop her bag.

Moving to enter Padmes apartment however she stops to the door cracks. On the other side she hears Padme and Anakin.

Suppressing a growl Ahsoka listens as the two argue. Anakin says "Padme what's is with you. You refuse to answer my calls and when I come see you your guard tell me your busy. What is going on?"

Padme says, "I need space Anakin you've been too protective as of late. I just want to do my part in the Republic without you constantly trying to contradict what I do.

"I swear hearing the chancellor worry for me is better then how you do it."

Anakin says, "How can you say that? I love you and me being protective is what a husband does.

"Plus news flash we're at war and a good number of my enemies are yours too.

"And last I checked some of them haven preferred to shoot at you. Instead of talking to you."

Padme growls to say "Anakin just leave I need to relax for tomorrows meetings. And you stressing me out isn't helping."

Anakin says, "Fine you want to relax lets have sex."

Padme looks at him even Ahsoka thinks 'Don't you dare touch her asshole. Or I'll throw you out the window myself.'

Padme shakes her head to say, "No Anakin the last thing I want right now is to have sex. Especially when we're arguing."

Anakin shakes his head to growl and match off. Ahsoka smirks to think 'That's the way Padme we don't need him. He's a real hypocrite the only people we need is each other.'

Padme starts to hug herself letting small tears leave her eyes. Ahsoka watching in shock as Padme quickly heads into her room.

Ahsoka quickly following after Padme. Getting into Padmes room Ahsoka locks the door and sees Padme face down softly crying into a pillow.

Ahsoka goes over to lightly touch Padmes arm. Ahsoka says her name softly as Padme turns to look at her.

Padme ask as she tries to fix herself "Ahsoka when did you get back?"

Ahsoka says "Ten minutes ago... I heard everything Padme..." Ahsoka hugs Padme who quickly accepts the hug and cries into the crack of Ahsoka's neck.

Ahsoka says "Padme he's too controlling to be a proper husband... he knows he has no time to spending with a wife. While also fighting in crazy battles that the war has.

"Look at it all he's very overprotective and second guesses every move you make.

"Worse of all he thinks you can't take care of yourself. I don't see it that way Padme I see you as a strong woman and a very strong person in general for what you have to deal with.

"Remember Padme I'm here for you always."

Ahsoka kisses Padme's tear covered cheek. To lay her back down saying she's going to give her another force massage to put her at ease.

Once more Ahsoka increases Padmes dislikes for everything Anakin has recently done. While adding in small likes for how Ahsoka has been supportive.

As well as increasing how attractive Ahsoka looks in Padmes eyes.

After an hour Padme drifts off into a sad sleep due to her crying. Ahsoka kisses Padmes cheek to use a soft hand cloth to wipe Padmes face.

Ahsoka rubs Padmes plump and kissable lips with her finger.

Ahsoka whispers "Soon these lips will kiss me in the open, kiss me between my legs, and kiss me on our wedding day."

Smirking at her progress and how the force has truly guided her. Ahsoka leaves Padme to sleep and let what she has changed sink in.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I've got three big announcements I want to make so don't skip ahead after the reviews cause this involves two current stories. And the next story I will write.**

 **BigReader1988: Oh you'll see when things get to the twist in the plot later.**

 **Abc123: Yes more kinky stuff will be added to the lemons for later.**

 **Special announcement** **do not skip ahead this is related to Barts Return and Freddy's Unhappy after. So both of these stories have been my long-standing stories. And well it's time for them to end dudes. Barts Return will be ending at chapter 40 and Freddy will be ending at chapter 42. I know it sucks dudes but I have so many ideas I want to post them. But I don't want to get worn down from the fun. So today I'll be putting up a poll. You know how I write and the type of stories I like to write. The poll with have future story that you all will help me pick which one you want to see next. You know what lets make it the next two stories you want to see next. I have a good few ideas that having been sitting around. So the top two stories picked will be the fics I post in three to four months time. So dudes hope this isn't too much of a bummer. And don't worry there will be sequels added to the picks too.**

 **Lets take a walk with two who play in the dark.**

 **Corusant Ahsoka's POV**

I can't help but smile ear to ear right now. I'm kissing Padme with little worry. Padme pushed forward for some time off from the Senate. And with little worry the chancellor gave her the time off.

It's nothing too extreme just a week. Though the chancellor did take a while to write up her time off. It gave me enough time to input more sexual thoughts of me into Padme.

But I never thought that the chancellor would take a whole month before signing to let Padme take her vacation. Still it was plenty of time to buy stuff and ease Padmes mind more with force corruption.

My anger grew one day when Padme came back to the apartment telling me Anakin tried to talk to her. But even though she brushed him off with a 'we'll talk later'.

He came to her office and she had to hide from him worried about what he'd do to her.

I still don't want him anywhere near her. Padme is mine! I just need to figure out a way of how to keep her mind completely loyal to me.

What a minute I'm forgetting how vital this trip will be to my plans. I'll be completely alone to fully reinforce my control over her. And with no worries about getting caught things are all in my power.

So with disguises on Padme and I leave her apartment and head to the landing pad. Getting into my ship I take off with Padme sitting behind me.

Once off world I input the coordinates and jump us into light speed.

Padme reaches forward and caresses my shoulder to say "Thanks Ahsoka I really needed this you really are great at helping me relieve stress."

I cup and hold her hand to smile back at her saying, "Don't worry Padme we all need a break. And you deserve this ok all the work you do for the galaxy a week won't hurt anyone."

Padme nods asking, "So where are you taking me by the way?"

I smile to answer "To a private section of Spira the resort planet. With all the various guests, ships restrictions, and price. It's the best place to get some honest piece and quiet."

Padme asks "How did you get tickets for us to go?"

I smirk softly lying to say, "Well a friend owed me a favor and he wanted to thank me. So he gave me tickets."

In actuality said friend was some rich idiot I used Mind Twist to order him to hand over his tickers. Once he did I forced him to forget he ever had them. And that he simply wanted to go another time.

After a day traveling we drop out of hyperspace and I take back the controls. Showing my tickets to the patrolling fighter by holo-communication. They grant my landing and where to land.

Before getting out Padme pulls a red cloth over half her face. Hiding everything bellow the bridge of her nose.

Getting out with our bags in had we walk to the check in desk.

The warm beach planet already relaxing Padme and allowing me to bask in her relaxed state of mind through the force. Talking with the droid she scans our tickets and hands us two room passes.

The droid says, "Your room is along the western beach side of the resort. Your room has been fitted with complementary fruit and sweets.

"Along with a list of activities that will happen through the week of your stay. Thank you and we hope you enjoy your stay with us."

Taking the passes I give one to Padme and we head to our room. It is a bit of a walk to get to our room but the size and decor of the room is worth it.

Seeing the tiled marble gray and gold fixings, the large bed, couch, bathroom, and holo screen. I think 'Don't feel bad one bit I took these tickets from that jerkoff now.'

Padme sets down her bags and right away looks over the activities list.

Padme asks "Ahsoka what do you want to do? This list has a lot of stuff we can do and some just sound wonderful."

Coming next to her on the couch I look over the list to say "Lets go on the sail barge party its only a few hours until it starts. It says they'll have dancing, drinks, and a nice spread of foods from all across the galaxy."

Padme agrees and we relax in front of the holo screen as we wait until night.

Soon as the sunset finally rolls in Padme and I start to dress for the party. Padme in a dress that has two holes on both sides showing off her perfect and thick thighs.

Another aspect of the dress that it has no back and that it's held to her front by fixing around her neck. I smirk seeing Padme not put on a bra allowing the dress to hold her breast.

While the dress adds to showing off how good her breasts are simply by hugging them.

I pull on a mesh leotard with sleeves. Zipping up the front not wanting to show off my boobs I pull up the red leather short shorts.

The shorts add to the black mesh because the meshes red breasts cups are holding my boobs.

Pulling on a pair of mesh stockings along with two red heel shoes. I nod as Padme slips into some pumps.

Applying black lipstick to my lips I also add a little blush to my cheeks. With Padme also adding blush and red lipstick we leave the room.

Padme says with excitement, "This is going to be great its been so long since I could just enjoy a normal party."

Getting onto the barge it sails a good three or four yards from the shore. And just as promised they start to play music. No one cares as they dance any which way in the various lights of the barge.

Not caring either Padme and I begin to dance. Smiling Padme turns her back to me and to my joy she starts to grind her ass into my crotch. Even bumping her ass against me crotch with each thump of the drums.

Smiling at her forwardness I play with her too hold onto her ass. While using my other hand to pump my fist or some other random hand motion showing my excitement.

As the music keeps going I send a force tremor into Padme when she throws back her ass. I smirk as she hisses to try and keep her rhythm.

I don't care about what anyone watching us thinks. Cause Padmes big bouncing ass is grinding against me. And she is doing so on her own. A full display of her affection to me.

Going along with the music I bump and thrust to her hard grinding. While also from time to time pinching her thigh.

Before long the music changes and Padme pulls me up to another deck on the barge. Laughing Padme exhales to look out into the water a large smile and blush plastered on her face.

Padme says, "It's been so long since I danced so freely without having to be formal. I really needed some fun for a change."

I smirk wrapping my arm around her waist to say, "It's not over yet Padme plus like I said everyone needs a good vacation and fun."

Padme nods taking my hand to pull me into a booth. It's a private photo booth Padme says, "Good it doesn't save the photos in its memory. Last thing I need is people to know we were here."

Agreeing we pose saluting with silly faces and them poking each other.

As soon as the next picture is about to be taken I unclip the piece holding Padmes dress front. Padme is startle by her freed breasts but the photo is taken.

Smiling back Padme unzips my front and pushes down my shorts. With the photo done I pull her to me with one of my boobs slightly exposed I kiss her.

Lashing one anothers tongue the booth confirms that it took the picture. Smirking I completely open my leotards pressing my boobs to Padme. While I also roughly pull and squeeze her ass. Running kisses from her lips to her neck.

I lick her collar to tease our hard nipples to one another. Padme shudders as I smile that she's enjoying my work.

Making sure the camera sees me smirking as I do all of this. Making sure it takes more pictures of us.

Padme moans as I pull away from kissing her neck again. Padme looks at me as I ask, "So what to you think of my twins Padme?"

Padme smiles softly to say "Ahsoka you're still growing I didn't get my breasts right away. Plus from how fit your butt is I'm sure you be drop dead gorgeous in time."

I kiss her thanks to hush her as I peak out the booth. Seeing several people on this deck now I whisper, "Lets go have some more fun on the next deck up."

Quickly fixing ourselves as best we can we head up to the top deck and I cut the lights using the force.

Unzipping my front I show Padme my breasts and she does the same. Once more pulled into each other arms we kiss. Our chests pressing into one another and our nipples poking each other.

Padme shivers as I use the force to send a nice tremor up her back.

Liking her reaction I lick her neck to nip at her ear. I ask Padme to take a seat on the deck floor while I pull a chair over to us. With my back to Padme I tease her by slowly bending over in her face and wiggle my ass.

Padmes said right to me that she liked my ass. And I'm won't let this clear advantage slip by.

Pulling off the shorts I sit on the chair. Letting the leotards crotch ride up my ass. But I grind the seat letting Padme get two eye fulls off my ass eating the leotard.

Looking over my shoulder Padme is still sitting she almost looks transfixed by my ass.

Smiling I reach back and pull my ass open. Displaying to her both my wet pussy and pucker asshole.

Sitting up I put my ass right in her face I can feel her nose between my crack. And her warm breath tickling my wet pussy. Grinding and letting my butt cheeks slap her face lightly as I twerk in her face with a big smile.

I'm smiling at the pure domination I now have over her. And I'm going to continue to hold this power over her.

Panting into my ass I tell her to wait, as she is about to try and touch me.

I smirk thinking 'Yes she listened all of the work paid off. That's it Padme worship my ass... Yes worship your master my sexy slave!

'Slave and master I like it. I just have to add a little more to her mind and she'll like the idea too. Then she'll be mine and never think about Skyfuck ever again.'

Pulling my ass from Padmes face I shoo her hands away from her pussy. Reaching down I use a finger to make her come. Seeing Padme clinch her teeth as she cums on my hand I make her lick my hand clean.

Making her watch I crawl away from her. But I still check to make sure her sight is fixed on my ass as I climb onto a large rectangular couch. With my legs spread open I make Padme crawl to me now.

Watching her the person I love and once looked up to. I smile seeing her pull off her dress along the way. Once she arrives I tell her to do what she wants.

And right away she pushes the leotards crotch out of the way and starts to lick my pussy. Doing her best to tongue and suck up my juices.

Padme hums into my pussy sending a shiver bouncing off my walls.

Gripping her head I push her further into my crotch. Until her nose is pressed against the tribal markings over my pussy.

I grunt to order "Right there! Yes Padme don't you dare stop! YES!"

Thinking fast I use the force to make more of my juices come out. Padme pulls back a little to open her mouth and hold out her hands.

Hugging my legs to my chest I squirt for a good while. Just drenching Padmes face in my juices until I finally stop. Easing back I lay down to hear slurping sounds.

Lifting my head slightly I see Padme licking away at the juices in her hands. To then move onto the juices that landed elsewhere on her face.

Smirking I raise my legs and wiggle my ass to move the leotard out of the way.

I say "Padme I have another hole I need you to take care of pretty please." Spreading my ass with one hand while I hold my legs with the other.

I raise my ass off the couch letting her see my asshole. Right away Padme crawls a little onto the couch to lick away at my other hole.

Leaning back I smirk as I rest my legs on Padmes shoulder as she takes care of my ass.

Using her hands to keep my cheeks spread apart and raised off the couch. I relax as she just does that for a while. While I', also flicking my clit and thrust a finger or two into my pussy.

I hiss in bliss and delight as another orgasm rocks my body. I pull Padme into my arms. Kissing her face its clear in the nights light that her makeup is running because of my juices.

But best of all is the bedroom eyes she's giving me. I'm really going to have a lot of fun on this trip. Most of all I can't wait to use the toys I packed.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes this is going to be tricky time for me to write. I got a job instead of an internship can you believe it. A woman looking for handy men in taking apart cars for restorations and tune-ups had swung by my college. And she asked to see what we could do in one of our classes. I not only took apart a lawnmower I also put it back together for her. So liked how fast I was and she gave two others and me the jobs to help. The hours are pretty out there dudes. But I'm having fun. So lets see what comments you left. Well no reviews but maybe next chapter there will be some.**

 **Announcement time dudes... So far I've got at least twenty of you dudes to decide the next two stories to come. And by the end of this month the poll for my future stories will end. So please dude get your votes in now and let me know what you want to see next. And hey for you dudes who can't use the poll place your votes in a comment in one of my fics.**

 **Lets take a walk with two who play in the dark.**

 **Spira Padmes POV**

I shudder as I continue to lick Ahsokas pussy as we also eat breakfast. As I taste Ahsokas juices it's even sweeter then the juice we have to drink.

Ahsoka moans, "Right there Padme don't stop!" I sigh feeling her hands run through my hair I continue to lick and enjoy her juices. Ahsoka cums bathing my face in her juices just like two nights ago.

Or like most of our nights here. I can't remember how many orgasms we've given each other by now.

Or the last time Anakin gave me anything close to this good during sex.

Ahsoka rolls me from between her legs saying that we're going to the beach. Putting on a black two-piece bikini. I blush seeing Ahsoka in a bright blue V sling bikini.

Walking the beach until we find a completely private spot. Ahsoka and I lay out our towels and we sunbath.

After a while Ahsoka playfully pulls off my top as she slips out of the arms to her bikini. While still having it held onto her crotch.

I ask, "Ahsoka what if someone comes by?"

She answers, "Then they'll see two hot and gorgeous women enjoying the sun. And if they feel like getting handsy then well my electro whip will teach them a harsh lesson."

I blush seeing the very weapon Ahsoka got while having to deal with a few bounty hunters. But to see the purple electrical weapon sends a shiver up my spine.

Ahsoka looks to me the say "I still can't believe how big and soft your boobs are Padme. Maybe I should see if you have a secret to making them so big."

I gasp and giggle as Ahsoka starts to fondle my tits. While also giving me the odd playful kiss.

I sigh after a few hours on the beach Ahsoka and me are standing against a step ways hand railing. Seeing the sunset complement Ahsoka skin just gives her a beautiful glow.

Ahsoka smirks to say "Well I know that look but lets have some more fun later tonight."

I blush not sure if this is ok but Ahsokas idea is just so naughty and sexy that I wanted to do it. Right now she and I are walking to the mud baths. Usually there are staff workers here to help make guest more relaxed.

But somehow Ahsoka managed to get us in at a point when not even the staff is here.

I shudder cause both Ahsoka and I are wearing bathrobes. But as Ahsoka closes the door she throws off her robe reveal the orange studded strap-on she's wearing.

Ahsoka licks her lips as I take off my robe showing I'm in nothing at all. Groping my hips Ahsoka has me spread my legs as she licks my pussy.

The whole walk over here I just got more and more excited. Even passing a droid that works here at the resort gave me an excited chill.

Ahsoka flips my pussy folds with her fingers to show me how wet my juices made her fingers.

Smiling at me as I blush Ahsoka says, "Well let's get into a mud bath." As we get into the mud I'm shock when Ahsoka shoves my head and whole body into the mud. Before I know it she has me bent over mud also dripping off her lower body.

As well as the dildo. Ahsoka says, "Anakin is such an asshole for not thinking about you Padme. Here let me show you how a real caring partner should treat this amazing ass of yours."

Ahsoka grinds the strap-on between my butt crack as I gasp, as she says, "Can't have you screaming here we might get caught."

To my shock she collects and hardens the mud in her hand. To then show the small dildo she made into my mouth. And before I could fully object Ahsoka rams the strap-on into.

As she thrusts I'm sent jumping forward my tits swinging freely as they fling some mud from my body.

Ahsoka moans in my ears to squeeze my tits to say "Oh and this dildo has a nice surprise you'll feel once I cum." I shudder feeling her words tickle my ear.

I moan as Ahsoka plays with me first thrusting only half of the strap-on into me. Then slowly grinding the half along my pussy to thrust in all back in suddenly.

I groan as she turns at and angle making the dildo turn and flex as she continues to move to my side. Before I knew if the dildo pops out of my pussy. Flinging juices and mud to the side.

I'm about to change positions when Ahsoka uses the force to harden the mud around my arms and legs. Keeping me in my bent over position.

She strokes the strap-on to then take hold of my ass. Pulling my cheeks apart as she pokes my folds. Doing it more but harder I moan wanting her to get back into my pussy.

I finally feel her push the strap-on back in but she just as quickly pulls it back. To once more give long squeezes and a hard thrust.

She then takes hold of my hips thrusting harder then before but not as quickly. I moan still loving how good this feels even though I had to bit down onto the mud in my mouth.

Ahsoka grunts that she's cumming and to my shock I feel a warm rush of something entering my pussy.

Ahsoka lets the strap-on pop out as I look back at her. I'm still shocked seeing the dildo spray something from it tip all over me.

Ahsoka says, "Surprise the strap-on is kind of cybernetic. It collects my pussy juices then when I cum it shoots in all into whoever I'm fucking." Ahsoka makes me blush even harder as she stroke the strap-on more to ask if I'm ready for more.

I nod feeling my face become so hot. But Ahsoka uses the force again changing my position with the mud.

Now the mud has me in a hardened cube with my arms trapped behind me. And my legs spread and trapped to either side of me.

Ahsoka smirks over me saying, "I love seeing this pretty flower between your legs Padme." I shudder as she gives my pussy a kiss the whole time the strap-on is right there waving at me.

Ahsoka pokes my pussy again teasing me with the thoughts of the strap-on going back into my pussy. Ahsoka squeezes my tit hard to start harshly thrusting into my pussy.

I grunt not being able to take it I cum hard as she keeps fucking me.

Putting her free hand on my thigh Ahsoka continues to fuck me as I moan without a care.

 **Ahsokas POV**

Oh this is perfect she submitting and I love it! I feel so powerful making her feel pleasure from making her do what I want.

Using the force I send a hard tremor into her pussy. Making Padme cum instantly as I fuck her through her orgasm.

Smirking I pull out of her to use the force and harden the mud into a new contraption. With her arms over her head and legs spread slightly bow legged in her new standing position.

I smile, as I create various moving and hardened toys with the mud. Padme moans as all the toys play with her. I even make the small dildo I put into her mouth slightly longer so she can blow it.

Teasing her nipples and slapping her ass with mud like tendrils is such a nice sight.

Padme moans as one tendril with bumps along it slides down her pussy. To then slide back upward to go back down again several times.

Seeing her ass jiggle with each swipe the tendril does is nice. Spreading her ass I line up the strap-on to wiggle its head against her puckered hole.

While using the tendril to fuck her pussy and with that I'm fucking her ass just as the tendril has fun with her pussy. Padmes moans are pure music that I fuck her harder so I can enjoy them more.

I pop the strap-on out of her ass just before I cum. To then make three thinner tendrils take my place in her ass.

Padme screams but I come around lowering her into a belly position. To shove my strap-on into her mouth. I smirk as she gages her eyes rolling a little into her head.

But I take the moment to both enjoy her look and pinch her nipples. Rubbing her head I go back and forth making sure that I hit just the right spot to make her gage but not throw up.

Before I knew it I cum right down her throat. Padme seemed to have braced herself for the most part. But that didn't stop my excess juices from coming back out through the edges of her mouth.

I smirk to pull my strap-on back out of her mouth slowly. Padme has a lot of my juices in her mouth. But I quickly use the force to make me cum again.

Basting her face in more of my juices. I smirk as Padme sighs as she can't open her eyes from all that I painted her face with.

I want to give her some tough love thought. Letting her drop into the mud I say "It sucks we can't have more fun like this Padme. But you're married to Anakin oh well."

Padme says, "Wait!"

I turn to Padme telling her that I understand her situation but she still says "But I... I love you Ahsoka."

I gasp not expecting her to say that but still. I smirk to lean in close to her and just as I faces get close. I slap her to say "Don't fucking lie to me."

Padme stumbles away a little to look at me a little hurt. But I say "Looks like a certain senator still hasn't yet learned who's in charge. I think some hardcore plowing is in order. Might take a while seeing as you're fitted for smaller sizes.

"But we can make it work."

Padme gives a somewhat giddy smile, as I lick my lips as she turns to wiggle her mud-covered ass at me. And I think 'I'm going to punish that big juicy teasing ass for the rest of the week!'

After the fun we had at the spas mud bath I've spent the last week destroy any reservations. Or hold out thoughts Padme had left preventing me from having full fun with her body.

During one of our many trips around the resort I hand her bend over on some steps. And sitting on her back I paddled her ass until tears traveled down her eyes.

To which I kissed away as well as showed her a little more love. But saying how I loved seeing her ass so red that I kissed and licked each cheek sexually.

The following day I put on a little show of Padme to convince her it's fun to go around naked. Turning off the lights for one of the halls. I made her sit naked at one end while I used my electro whip to dance sexually.

Spinning the whip around me like a lasso I tease Padme the while dance. She was practically drooling in the wet seat by the time I straddled her to give her a long kiss.

The following night after we had a nice day going on the nature walk. Padme put on some pasties and a G-string and gave me a fucking lap dance.

Shaking her hips like an exotic stripper or slave she teased by pulling off her pasties with her back to me. She then struck a pose to let me lick, nip, and very nicely grope both her breasts.

Padme then pulled away to slowly and sexually push down her G-string right on my lap. I licked my lips at how wet she was.

Once the string hit the floor I force pulled her to me and said, "You're going to be moaning all night after dancing like that."

Padme smiles to kissed me as we crawled onto the bed.

Today is the last day and before we check out I tease Padme saying, "Lets take a shower Padme. Can't leave smelling like what we did last night."

I can see Padmes eyes are locked on my ass as I pull the strings to the side of my panties. As I lean against the bathroom doorframe.

Once in the refresher I pin her to the licking her neck while I plow into her pussy with a dildo in my hand. I'm still sore from using my strap-on to fuck her pussy last night.

I can see the mild pain in Padmes face cause she too is sore from our fucking.

But right now pain is my tool and my friend to make her mine even more. So a little roughly I pull her by her hair and push her onto the toilet. Pushing face down onto the tank I raise her ass and slam the dildo into her asshole.

Padme screams but also begs as she cums hard. Her juices dripping down into the toilet and after shaking for nearly a minute. I climb up onto the back of her head.

Squatting over her pleased and far off expression I play with my pussy until I squirt all over her face and hair.

Sighing I smirk at the sight of Padme Amidala one of the most important senators of the Republic. Looking like a sex slave used and sexually concussed on a toilet.

Covered in my juices even some sliding down her back and shoulders. All with a dildo up her ass and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. And I can forget the fact that she breathing really hard with a satisfied smile.

I call to her from the door saying "Hurry up and get ready Padme we have to leave in two hours. Don't take long ok."

She mumbles something back but I simply smirk to think 'Yeah that cunt and ass is mine now. Padme is my pet and all that's left is to get ride of Skyfuck.'

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey dudes been a while hasn't it. So yea due to my job I've been on a pretty hard schedule. Last month I was so tired I hardly had any time to type anything. But still I managed to get some chapters in. And I made sure that I was ready for this month. So big announcements the two stories that will be coming to and end are my FNAF story and my American dad story. Both have reach a point where I feel I can end them and put work in on new stories. The two stories that will replace them have been decided by you my kind and sexual fueled readers. So first off the story idea that came in last was for me to do a collaboration with my friends Jester Smiles. They do some good work and it you know me I learned a lot from reading their stuff. And plus they gave and still give me advise for when I need help. They were the biggest help for me writing my Adventure time and Star Wars stories. In third place was my Halo story idea only making eleven votes. Second place by twenty-one votes and one of the stories that will be written is Futurama. In first place by thirty-two votes is the sequel to my Simpsons story. Thank you all for voting and when the time comes for another story to end I'll give you all a chance to vote again. Now onto the comments.**

 **Sixsamchaos: Well dude I hope I meet some of your expectation. This story after all was asked and sent to me with a guideline for each chapter. So if I can't meet all your expectations I'm sorry. But I hope you have fun dude.**

 **Awesome Reader: Thanks dude and hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Lets take a walk with two who play in the dark.**

 **Corusant Ahsokas POV**

After being back on Corusant I've been having a lot more fun with Padme. Working her thoughts to enjoy my new light bondage or gentle approach as a dominatrix. I can't wait to try to be a full and powerful mistress as she worships me.

Last night we got really kinky with me putting on some gold leather gloves, high heeled split boots, and a leather thong.

I found it so sexy putting the small leash on Padme as well as making her wear tight leather shorts the rid up her ass. While I had also tied some leather straps to her chest to squeeze her tits very nicely.

Not enough to hurt her but hard enough for her to say that they fit a little snug.

Still with a rides crop on my hand I lightly spanked her ass to make her crawl all over the room. I so wanted to take her outside and walk her like all owners do with their pets.

But for now it's just a fantasy and I'm not cruel I do love Padme. Sitting on the bed I have two glasses of fancy wine.

I'm making Padme place her mouth at my pussy but I tell her to drink. And she is confused until I started to pour the wine down from between my boobs to my crotch.

And right away she drinks and moans in bliss at tasting the two flavors. Oh she is a poetic with that tongue of hers when she eats pussy.

When she finishes her second glass I make her press herself against her bedroom window as I fucked her with my strap-on. By the force it's such a turn on hearing her tits slide cross the glass every time I thrusted.

When I came I harshly pulled out of her to spray a little of my left over cum all over her lower back and ass.

Spanking her with the riding crop she crawled next to me back to the bed. Where I laid down on my stomach for her to spread my ass and lick my other hole.

Padmes tongue is just so good be it by her kissing me or eating one of my holes. She's an expert in using her tongue to find all the right spots.

But tomorrow we're heading to Skipo to talk with the banking Clan. Padme asked me to shadow her and to not be seen. Which is easy and I'm glad she's asking me to tag along don't know what will happen.

 **Third persons POV**

Ahsoka hated the fact that the chancellor had Anakin interfere with most of the events at the banking clan planet. Heck she had to stay away from Padme the whole three days they were there.

Padme right now however is talking with Rush Clovis. Padme found it irritating that the guy had asked her out of a date.

But once more at the chancellors request she has to work with Clovis to get the files they needed.

As the two talk Ahsoka is hiding above waiting for the guy too much as just touch Padme wrong.

Before long the two continued to talk and well Ahsoka got bored. That is until Clovis showed how much the small amounts of credits being taken are having an affect on the overall funds the clan say they have.

And to Ahsoka shock Clovis had talked his way too close to kissing Padme. Even as Padme voices her objection Ahsoka is ready to ensnare the guy's neck with her whip.

That is until Anakin enters the room. And Ahsoka an Padme watches the fight between the two men break out.

Ahsoka thinks 'Two idiots fighting over someone that isn't theirs. Oh Padme must be getting a headache seeing these two fight. Wait this could be my chance to use my connection to break them up for good.'

Reaching out with the force gentle Ahsoka taps into Padmes anger and distrust for Anakin not trusting her. Or her judgment when in service to the Republic.

Soon Padmes guards come and take Clovis to get looked at. While Padme glares daggers at Anakin saying "Private room now."

Anakin follows after Padme while Ahsoka does so from above them. Anakin starts on the door is closed saying "Look I just..."

Padme raises her hand stopping him to say "Look Anakin you did what you did and yes I thank you for stopping Clovis from kissing me. But you should know I was about to kick him in the groin in another second."

Anakin shrugs to say, "I just couldn't stand how close he was to you. And how he held you."

Padme says "And still you were inches from killing him if not for my guards coming in. I can't stand that you constantly think I need someone to second guessing my every move.

"I have proven time and time again despite your constant disruption that I can handle myself. And like it or not everything we are is a secret. One lie on top of another and I'm tired of having to put on a face to keep this secret hidden.

"I want a relationship build on something more then that! I'm not happy and I'm not going to use sex just to try and hide that fact any more."

Anakin shocked and in total shut down asks, "Where does that leave us?"

Padme answers nowhere and Anakin growls to shout, "Fine then if you can't trust me from time to time to look out for you. Even as your husband this marriage is over!"

Padme agrees and once Anakin stomped out Ahsoka comes out from the shadows. On seeing her Padme cries into Ahsoka neck as she embraces her. Ahsoka whispering "He didn't deserve you Padme but come to bed with me I'll make the sadness go away."

Kiss Padme Ahsoka pulls the senator to her room to which both strip. Ahsoka pushed Padmes face into a pillow and she gentle thrusts into Padme.

Using the sadness Ahsoka pushes Padmes mind to hate Anakin fully and looks for the divorce papers later. Padme passes out from her crying to which Ahsoka has her lie on her chest with the strap-on still inside her pussy.

In her sleep Ahsoka feels powerful she feels nothing but desire from her loving pet slash wife.

In a gold and black slave bikini Ahsoka is lying on a lavishing couch with Padme lying at her feet. Naked with only the strap-on on her person Ahsoka gives the bronze chain leash attached to Padme a small yank.

Padme moans to look up at Ahsoka her bedroom eyes asking her lover what she needs.

Ahsoka smirks down to her lover and teasingly slaps Padmes face with her strap-on. Moaning on feeling the wet strap-on hit her face. Padme starts to lick and suck the strap-on knowing that Ahsoka can feel some of what she is doing.

Ahsoka shudders as she cums into Padmes mouth. But she's pulled from her dream as the suns rays hit her face.

Padme is mewing into Ahsoka neck panting and shudder in delight. Ahsoka looks down her body to see she came inside Padme while they slept.

Ahsoka thinks 'The force itself has made us connected that dream proves it. I've gained complete control of Padme after just a few small pushes. Soon she and I will be married.'

Ahsoka kisses Padmes face as the two must progress with their day. But not before Ahsoka cums a few more times in a sleeping Padmes pussy.

With Padme going back to Skipo to oversee things. Ahsoka simply is on standby near the planet in cause anything goes wrong.

Feeling through the force Ahsoka smirks as more images of her and Padme together warm her mind in a daydream. As well as one tempting image of Padme twerking while Ahsoka sits in a chair. She watches as Padme also shows she's gained a little weight to her stomach.

Ahsoka thoughts are cut short when she hears and sees several Separatist ships and Grievous own flagship enter the system.

Right away Ahsoka gets Padmes transmission its a three way call. Ahsoka puts on her mask quickly as the chancellor and his second in command talk with Padme.

Ahsoka says "Padme I'm close by I'll sneak down and..." Before Ahsoka can finish the connection is cut. Ahsoka looks to the chancellor to say, "Chancellor I'll secure my friend you must send help to stop the Separatists attack."

Nodding the call is cut as Ahsoka uses her ship to sneak down to the planet.

At the senate they've finished talks and have agreed to let Obi Wan invade the planet in a relief mission. Ahsoka has managed to secretly land and get into the city.

But every move she makes has to be delayed due the shear amount of droids now in the city. Ducking into the shadows she sees Dooku heading off in another direction.

Ahsoka thinks 'Last thing I need is to fight him right now Padme comes first.'

Working her way into the main building Ahsoka uses her electro whip to take off three droids heads. Using the elevator Ahsoka takes it to the top office.

Once the doors open she quickly pulls the blaster and arm off the commando droid. To shoot the other droid with her mini blaster.

Clovis taking Padme in a hostage stand off against a masked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka growls to say "Let her go you scum." Clovis face is wrapped with fear and uncertainty as he takes a step back with Padme.

Clovis shakes his head to say "I've done nothing wrong you have to believe me."

Ahsoka turning with Clovis in their stand off says simply "Let her go or you'll regret it." Clovis says still "You don't understand we've all be tricked. Dooku is behind this tell her Padme."

Padme however asks Clovis to let her go worried about the blaster so close to her head.

To everyone's shock an explosion rippled through the office. Sending it off axis and tilting to one side. With everyone sliding towards the smashed window Ahsoka rushes to Padme.

As she gets hold of Padme Clovis takes hold of Ahsokas free hand. As the two hang off the edge Ahsoka says, "You two are too heavy for me to hold."

After mere seconds Clovis looks to Padme saying, "I'm sorry."

Padme shock is clear to see as Clovis forces Ahsoka to let him go to fall to his death.

Ahsoka pulls Padme into the office comforting her and letting her know she's ok. Padme thanks Ahsoka with both a warm hug to lift her mask slightly and give her a passionate kiss.

Ahsoka squeezes Padmes ass as she continues to hug her both happy that she is alive.

Returning the Corusant the chancellor is given control of the banks. And Padme is given time off as the chancellor addresses the issues of the banks.

But as Padmes mind deals with the issues of Anakin, Clovis, and the craziness of the war. Her mind splinters from the stress shaking in pain something awakens her own controlling nature.

Later Padme and Anakin finalize their divorce Padme mules over all the pain her marriage has caused her. As Padme travels home her mind feels something off still. As a sharp pain hits her she tries to calm her mind until a series of memories flashes into her mind.

The very night before she and Ahsoka slept together. Ahsokas was using the force on her head in the reflection she saw from a window. Padme growls to think 'Ahsoka how could you...No she's not as bad but still using me for her own needs.

'I can't believe this all the anger I've felt for Anakin is real. But Ahsoka has forced it all forward I think. No it might be both I'm glad that rocky starship of a secret marriage is over.

'But I won't let anyone else dominate me again. Sorry Ahsoka but you're going to need to learn how more perceptive and strong I am to you. But my passion for you is real Ahsoka you just need to learn who's really in charge.'

Padme felt and knows the different between her former lover to her new one.

Ahsoka is wild, kinky, and so sexually impulsive that she's almost acts like an uncaged beast when the make love. Padme does like it though the memories of their kinky fun making Padme have to squeeze her thighs together.

But from her memories Padme can see Ahsoka was trying to slowly groom her to be mores submissive. Turning her into her sexually charged bottom.

Padme smirks thinking 'Sorry Ahsoka you're not the top between us. I am and when I'm done you'll be dancing for me as my submissive loving and sexy young bottom half.

'But don't worry I'll be gentle even when I spank you. Just like you've been to me and you'll love the change in our dynamic.'

As Padmes speeder passes a red light strip club she sees a Twi'lek sweating as she dances and preforms on a pole. Padme right away switches the blue leather clad Twi'lek for Ahsoka.

Seeing the dream of a sweating and exotic Ahsoka throwing her tight young ass back at Padme. Makes the older woman lick her lips.

In her fantasy Ahsoka smiles to ask, "Welcome home Padme do you want to bathe with me or do you want a nice session on the couch?"

Padme doesn't answer letting the fantasy fade away for now. As she walking up to her apartment to rest. And plan for the changes to come between her and Ahsoka.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I once again have to say how crazy my work schedule can be. And I hope you all can bear with me until the bosses sort things out. So lets move on to the reviews.**

 **Sixsamchaos: Oh there is a plan but first Padme needs some prep time. But don't worry dude the story has a lot of fun to come.**

 **Lets take a walk with two who play in the dark.**

 **Corusant Padmes POV**

Apart of me really does like the fun and kinkiness that Ahsoka and I have had in our short time as a couple. But my other side is pretty pissed she would bring out that side of me like she did.

Still I can't go about turning things around against Ahsoka lightly. She can feel my emotions from all the times Obi-Wan has talked in front of me about ex's feelings.

Ahsoka is hot tempered, loyal, and strongly respectful. She even knows how to listen to me better then my ex.

And the way she drives us in bed is mouth watering. Her ass may not be as big as mine but it's shape and feeling as you kiss it is just the sweetest.

And most of all she does care about what I want. Not once has she swayed me to try and find a different job or trying to keep me on Corusant.

If anything she's always trying to stay with me when I ask her to investigate something for me. Still I need to keep my wits to find away to out flank Ahsoka without her catching on.

Walking into the meeting with a few other senators the new plan to regulate the banks sees that the Chancellor remain in control. I still have long thoughts of doubt about these talks.

After seven hours of talking the main focus of providing regular citizens with steady funding is proving to be hard. Since a great many don't have any form of steady income.

The Chancellor has voiced that we need to make small cuts to the army. But several others voiced that if we make those cuts that the CIS will gain the upper hand.

The one thing the Confederacy has to worry for is providing protection for their scientist and engineers. They don't have to pay their droids. But we have to pay everyone.

I'm starting to wonder and see just how impressive an army that doesn't need food or steady resources to survive can be in a drawn out conflict.

Still I need to do my part and today I have to go to meet an informant from the CIS. Who says that they have information that is vital to the Republics future?

 **Third person's POV**

Exhaling a few draw breaths the male Gran looks over his shoulder as he tries to keep hidden. In the ruins of Taris of all places he had to end up.

The savage ghoul creatures called Rakghoul would tear into anyone that would stray away from the protected city. Even with the protection of two garrisons of clones the planets ghoul creature still manages to kill at least twelve to twenty people a month.

Now the Gran informant that has a listening outposts data for the CIS in hand is up to his neck in a pack of them. And often the ghouls will eat metal items if found on a persons.

So even if the Republic found his remains he'd no idea if they would receive the data intact.

Crawling under a fallen houses doorframe he tries again to speak softly into his communicator. Only to pickup a weak voice and static.

For the follow three hours the Gran snuck, crawled, hid, and squeezed his way out of the ruined little city. Once at least seven yards from the city he tries his comms again.

And with the greatest of luck he was able to arrange a pick up for his work.

As the clone medic saw to his injuries he waited another five hours before a Republic cruiser picked him up as was onboard to be taken to Corusant. Landing on the platform for the large mega city planet the informant sighed in relief as he sees the senator that asked for his help one year ago.

Padme shakes the Grans hand to say "I glad you're ok my friend please come. The chancellor and the others are waiting to see what you have."

Before the chancellor the Gran shows Padme the data he managed to steal. On the drive it shows that the CIS are working on a new type of fighter droid.

One that not only could match the speed of a small two-person fighter. But can transform into a small tank to provide land support as well.

Several of the senators in the office were shocked at this. But the second part of the Grans information is what sealed their worries. It turns out the CIS is working on creating a clone battalion of their own.

But these clones having special metals infused into their bones. Thus allowing them to survive space walks for short periods without pressure suites.

With the chancellor aka Darth Sidious he is both a little surprised and interested at how the Gran got a hold of this news before him. Palpatine decides that they will have to work out a plan for how to deal with these new obstacles to the war.

But he dismisses the informant thanking him for his work. And asking him to remain hidden until they need his help again.

Padme tells the informant to wait for her outside so they can talk more.

As the meeting goes on the room much like before is split. Those wanting to not push for more violent counter messages or research into the war. While some want to destroy their new threats before they become too much to handle later.

Palpatine however sees that once again with the two sides unable to agree. Dismissed them until the can talk again with cooler heads.

Leaving the office Palpatine asks to speak with Padme for a moment. Palpatine speaks once the others are gone asking, "Padme Anakin seems to be very sad these days... And from what I read you both a divorced why?"

Sighing Padme explains to her long time friend how suffocating Anakin has been. And how hard his head has gotten over the course of the war. But that she does hope he moves on.

Palpatine chews over what she tells him. He can feel that her mind is one someone else. But her thoughts of this other person are like her former thoughts of Anakin.

But at the same time they are stronger somehow.

As the two continue to talk Palpatine pieces together his suspensions. Anakin's anger and overly protective add to his jealousy nature drove Padme away.

And thus someone who has been a long-standing friend to her. Has taken the spot by showing not only trust in all of Padme's choices. But has also gone to great lengths to make sure they return to Padme's side as fast as they can whenever they must leave the planet.

With their talks over Palpatine thinks 'Looks like I no longer have to worry about his attachments to the senator. But she can prove useful in other areas to my plans still.'

Outside in the halls Padme again thanks the Gran informant as they walk.

The Gran asks "Senator is they anything I can do to help you for all you've done for me and my brothers?" Padme asks, "Do you know of a way to slow or protect someone against the force?"

The Gran looks at her at first taken back to ask, "Has a Jedi threatened you senator?"

Thinking fast Padme counters saying "No it's for Count Dooku. Being a force user who has often targeted me I was hoping you might know of a deterrent. Or something that can hold off the force."

The Gran shakes his head to say "My brother told me rumors of items and creatures of legend. But I'll ask him to dig up any information he can.

"I'll contact him to come with whatever he can find. But I don't know how useful what he brings back will be. Mystical ways such as the Jedi ideals are very hidden."

Thanking the Gran Padme leaves and heads to her ship. Having to return to Naboo with Jarjar to speak about the new colonies for his people is a fast approaching topic for the planet.

 **Ahsoka's POV**

With a crack of my whip I split the droids head to force push another out the door.

Looking at the small man hugging his dead wife and baby I can't help but feel really sad for him. The dwarf humanoid asks, "How can I go on without you two. My stars please don't leave me..."

Shaking my head in sadness I can't help but worry how others in his position feel. How many others these mindless death machines have killed on the orders of someone from the Separatists?

Entering back into the street I jog until I find several clones destroying the last droids in the area.

With them dealing with that I can get back to looking for the cousin to one of Lord Husk's sister. Husk's half sister from his own words was stupid to join with the CIS.

And now her people are calling for her head cause of all the violence Dooku and his droids have brought to their world. But still I have to find her cousin before I can find her.

Running up a few stairs on this path I turn to see a clone artillery canon firing on a shield. The clone shouts for the canon to put more pressure on the shield.

Walking past I stop and see master Obi-Wan and Cody talking with several other clone squad leaders. I do kind of miss him but I'm not about to break my rules of silence just to bring back some good memories.

Running further I stop as a droid column is attacked down the hillside.

Seeing the royal looking hover car I sprint down. After getting to the spot I see said cousin to Husk's sister running from the clones.

Right after him is two arc troopers. As we chase after him I continue to watch as the droids try to hold off the clones. Jumping over them I whip the droids to continue the chase.

Running up the stairs of a large spiral house I find the cousin with a blaster in hand. The arc troopers finally reaching as I say, "I need him alive to find the Lords sister."

Nodding the arc trooper tells a clone to take the cousins blaster.

But as the clone gets closer the cousin says, "She'll never let me live with betrayal." And to my shock he puts a bolt from his blaster into his skull.

As he drops the clone's rush to try aid but I can feel his life is already gone. Turning I walk off to find a spot to tell Padme the bad news. As well as how much more difficult it will be to help Lord Husk and his people.

Padme appears with a smile as well as very nude. Sitting in her chair spread leg I say, "Miss you two love but the cousin the Lord Husk's sister is dead. He was cornered and took his own life."

Padme strokes her crotch to say "Knowing Husks sister she won't let this go. Meet me back on Corusant once she appears. Let Obi-Wan and the clone troopers handle the rest. And I miss you two dear I'll try to picture it's you using this dildo on me."

Showing the dildo in her hand Padme slides it into her pussy to blow me a kiss. Returning the kiss I flash her my tits as the transmission ends.

Fixing my shirt I think 'Now how long will I have to wait until the sister appears?'

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Right so dude sorry again for having to skip another month instead of updating like normal. School has me in a bind since they give classes when they want to. With little to no lean on taking in account of someones personal life. But thankfully my job is forgiving and has allowed me to have fewer work hours a day to help ease my mind. So I'll have some time to write but also my own personal life has to come in too. That and a new fallout game is coming out I'm not missing that. Along with a sprinkling of other games I want to try during the fall.**

 **Sixsamchoas: Oh don't worry dude what we have in mind will kind of hinder her mindset. Also love that you know Star wars lore dude and hope you like the call back when it pops up.**

 **So I hope you all like this update and well thank you all for the love you send my way. Also today is the final chapter to my FNAF story so hope you all give it a read if you like crazy sex.**

 **Lets take a walk with two who play in the dark.**

 **Corusant Padmes POV**

After days of meetings I can at least smile hugging and kissing Ahsoka. As she strokes my ass I shudder to kiss her neck in return. Also giving her nipple a nip with my teeth.

When I had arrived back at my apartment I saw Ahsoka leaning against the door to my room. With the lights off in certain spaces it gave her body a nice sexual mystic as she teased me.

She was being a tease by only wearing panties while lightly looking to loosen the strap to let them fall to her feet.

Smirking over her shoulder Ahsoka smiled at me to wiggle her ass at me.

Following her to my room I find Ahsoka lying on her stomach swaying her legs from one side to the other with a smile on her face. Around the room once more are lite candles each filling the room in an orange glow similar to Ahsokas body.

Smiling back at her as she waves her finger at me to join her in bed I do. Undressing until I was just left in my underwear I crawl to her and we start to kiss and tease each other.

At some point I lost my bra as Ahsoka brings me back to the present with a finger to my pussy.

Ahsoka says "It wasn't nice how you teased me while I was away Padme. Having a dildo in both your holes showing how wet you were. I didn't have any toys to get off at such a nice message.

"And then you asked why I was fingering myself so hard. You know you can be so mean to me even when you know how nice I am to you."

I say "Then let me make it up to you. A good lover doesn't tease her spouse like that it's ok fair I make up for it."

Sliding off the bed I find the bronze slutty slave outfit I've been saving. The outfit can form to the body of the person who puts it on. I'm sure Ahsoka will love it when she becomes my slutty little pet.

With the outfit on I begin to dance for her. Shaking my hips I do a spin before I fake slip to let the top fall off my chest.

As my tits bounce Ahsoka licks her lips and thrusts a slim dildo into her pussy. Seeing how wet she is it's clear my dance is making her hot. And by extension I'm getting pretty excited too.

Shaking my tits for her to see I turn to smile at her. Blowing her a kiss I slowly bend over and slip the metal bikini bottom off.

Hitting the floor with a mild thud I strike a pose for Ahsoka as she continues to play with the dildo in her pussy. Ahsoka shakingly takes the dildo out of her pussy.

Ordering me to my knees Ahsoka forces my face into her pussy making me eat her out.

As I do so she moans and screams pushing my head hard into her pussy. She also uses the force to make a pleasure bubble form in my pussy again.

I also do like it when she does it. Feeling the intense bubble of my girl juices collect and hold inside of me. Until she lets go at just the right moment for us both.

That moment being when she cums. Ahsoka is a shaking mess as I swish my tongue all over her pussys walls. As her juices run down my chin as Ahsoka cums hard.

So hard that she drenches my chest and a bit of my thighs in the large volume of juices. With her cumming her control over the bubble is gone to allowing me to cum with such great force that I go a little limp.

I can feel the small puddle of out juices resting between my legs but I give her pussys a feel kisses as I drift backwards.

Ahsoka crawls onto my body still wet with her juices and kisses me. Sharing her juices with her that still are on my tongue.

I rub her juices to her skin as she does the same to me.

Splitting from our kiss I can see the love in her eyes. The need she has to please us both. I honestly wish she didn't start our relationship like she did.

Maybe it would have been a mutual deal for us both if I grew into it naturally.

But she's forced my hand and tomorrow I'll be going to find what I need to turn the tables on my soon to be slave of a girlfriend. But for now I think I'll let her keep control. I must admit she knows just the right spots on my ass to massage to get we really wet again.

I took me some time but the information I got from the informant has led me to this level on Corusant. The brew I need is so rare that few even know it exists.

And even fewer know what is in it or how it is made.

But with a great deal of luck I just might be able to get what I need. Entering the shop I find a droid looking over a data bank. With my face covered in the mask Ahsoka got me I asked the droid "Are you JJ-P69?"

The droid nods to answer "That's me ma'am locate underground smut dealer and drug expert. You name the drug and I'll give you a price for it."

I ask, "I need a drug that is very rare. The drug that can weaken someone with the force. Do you by ant means know of it?"

The droid nods to say "Know of it you're looking at one of the only four beings in the galaxy that know how to make it. And two of them were organics that are pushing up flowers in the outer rim.

"So I take it you either got a Jedi or force baby on your hands. I can make the brew for you I just so happen to keep the creature that has the blood needed as a pet. None other then Ysalamir blood makes that fine brew.

"Little things also makes a nice kick to certain narcotics. But before I give it to you I need to tell you the price. This brew isn't cheap. And I don't care for credits right now I need a model for a little live adult vid."

I ask, "You want me to be the slut in your vid in exchange for the brew?"

The droid answers, "Hey a lot of droids down here don't get to fuck a organic often. And a lot play good for the chance to see it. While I also make a bit more with making the vid without any gangs knowing.

"So you do this for me and you get the brew without delay deal?"

I sigh to agree to the perverted machines bargain.

 **Third person's POV**

Minutes after agreeing to do the vid Padme is fitted with a new outfit and mask. This one more of a latex horned tri lensed one without a mouth hole. With her hands cuffed and in front of her Padme acts like the droid JJ asked.

Faking running in her skimpy white gown Padmes ass and is on full display as the gown hugs her body shape.

Coming to a stop Padme turns only for a clamp robot appendage to lift the gown saying "Fresh meat fellas." Looking around in a panic Padme sees more clamps all working to restrain her.

Soon Padme has her cuffed hands raised over her head. Her legs spread wide as a light shines down onto her. And there are also the stand in cameras, which aren't really recording. The real cameras are further away to catch more dynamic and sexy shots.

Forced into the somewhat revealing position Padme mumbles to try and see what is about to happen. But unable to turn around Padme feels the camera zoom in on her ass as JJ lifts her gown.

With her ass exposed JJ begins to talk like he's the host of a galactic net show. Padme hanging there rolls her eyes as she feels like a piece of meat waiting for sale. She's really glad no one will see her face.

JJ says "Hey my protocol perverse out there welcome to my play room vid part twenty five! Today is a special treat for both all you watching and me!

"Cause we have here a sexy PAWG human who's having some personal problems right now. With some crazy stalker after her ass and tired of feeling like she can't walk around without her face hidden. She decided to get in touch with me for a drug that'll put that stalker down for good.

"But you all know how we deal in my play room! This PAWG here has to earn a favor from me. So my perverted data files lets have some fun!"

Taking up a semi-studded paddle JJ spanks Padme like a bond whore. Which is pretty much what she is in this moment. JJ yells cursing to Padme belittling her as the droid performs for the camera. However being spanked isn't new to Padme.

She does however wish it were Ahsoka spanking her. Or her spanking Ahsoka in some role reversal.

JJ pinches Padmes ass while ripping the gown more to show Padmes ass get hit. And with each smack you can see Padmes ass jiggle and shake as Padme does get a little excited.

JJ continues to spank her ass for a solid ten minutes as her butt starts to become a little numb from the hits. With her hands still bond Padme moans and mumbles cursing for JJ to hit her harder.

Soon the real show began as JJ uses a wet noodle like object attached to an orb droid to perform oral sex to Padme. Padme herself took a few short weeks to learn how to eat pussy and Ahsoka in return.

A far cry from how often Anakin went down on Padme in the time they were together. But the wet wiggling probe makes Padme shudder with a good amount of excited. Showing her erect nipples are against the breast window of her gown.

As the probe continued you can see how wet Padme is. As well as how much her ass and thighs wiggle and jiggle at her excitement.

Feeling her juices run down her legs the perverted droid making makes the orb droid stop. JJ just leaves Padme shaking very greatly through her orgasm.

Padme even squeezes her legs together to make her orgasm ride out longer. As JJ goes on talking to the camera saying, "Damn look at this PAWG orgasm all over herself. Now it's time for the real fun of the show."

Padme gulps seeing a new bigger orb droid hover into frame showing that it has three different dildo shaped sticking out from on top of it. JJ scoops up Padmes legs allowing the orb droid to piston its dildos into her as she's held in the air.

All while the droid belittles her more for the camera to add to the vid show. Padme barely notices how often the dildos change from one size to another. Simply cause the dildos are smaller then the strap on Ahsoka favors using.

And all the while Padmes tits bounce and her ass jiggles all over the place for the viewers to enjoy. Some asking if they could play with Padme personally.

JJ took notice and send data commands to the orb droid. Making it thrust harder, longer, and much deeper. Of course when this happened Padme actually started to enjoy herself a little more.

With a loud sputter the orb droid stops and sends a solution of jelly into Padmes pussy. But it wasn't long before JJ continued his show.

For nearly and hour with several more orgasms too JJ had the droid take its final position of plowing Padme from behind.

With her ass rocking off the orb droid Padme actually starts to enjoy the sound of her wet big ass bouncing off the large steel ball.

Continuing to ram into her with the loud smacking of her ass getting impacted with each repetitive move. The sounds grow so long that some of the cameras that are stationary start to shake.

Padme actually mumbles happily as she came and the droid sent another wad of jelly into her satisfied pussy. JJ calls the show but leaves Padme swaying by her cuffed hands for a while until everyone left the online show.

While the jelly mixed with her juices slowly oozes out of Padmes used pussy. Padme thinks 'That piece of scrap better have finished that drug by the time I finished dressing. Or it's going to have to go to a shop to refit a few missing parts.'

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dude I'm not surprised about this sequel really isn't a big surprise for me seeing how you all liked the first story. But still I can't wait to get right into the grove again. Also dudes like I've told you or probably a few of you know is that I take commissions work over at my Archiveofourown account. I still have the same name so don't worry. And a commission is simple you pay me and depending on the story. And how flexible your budget is I'll make a story for you dudes. You can talk to me more in PM's or on Archiveofourown seeing as most of my commission work will be there. But still dudes as you all asked this sequel will also be followed by the first chapter of my Futurama story. And I hope some of you like the way I went with that story too. Lastly dudes I'll be posting my holiday surprise to all of you in the coming week so be ready. So lets have some more fun dudes!**

 **Sixsamchaos: Oh don't worry things will stay sexy and very S &M dude.**

 **Guest: Don't worry it will be present in this chapter dude.**

 **Linkskingsolomon: Sorry dude story isn't about Anakin it's about Ahsoka and Padme and their progression as a couple.**

 **Lets take a walk with two who play in the dark.**

 **Corusant Ahsoka POV**

I smirk as I exit hyperspace after going on yet another small side job for Padme. She messaged me before I entered hyperspace. She told me she was waiting at her apartment with a big night planned for us.

Getting out of my ship I head to Padmes apartment. Finding her Padme says "Ahsoka sorry dear I wanted tonight to be special for us. But I have to stay over with another senator for further talks about a new trade agreement."

I huff to cross my arms to say "Great and I was hoping we could have a little fun while we ate dinner. So I guess you want me to shadow you as protection?"

Padme shakes her head to answer, "You'll be my body guard. So pack whatever you need and lets get going."

Nodding I head to my room to pack an extra set of clothes. Walking into the luxury hotel I can tell this meeting was going to be a long one. As we get into the lobby a tall midnight black furred horned alien greets Padme.

As the two talk the guy gets a little to friend by taking a handful of Padmes ass. I can't kill or humiliate him Padme needs him for the talks.

But that doesn't mean I can't make him feel a little pain. Reaching out with the force I grasp and squeeze his balls.

The guy noticeable winces and hunches over in pain. And just like that I release him. Hopefully he won't get too handsy during the rest of their talks.

Getting to Padmes room I put down her bag as Padme says "Thanks for your help with that senator Ahsoka. But was it really needed for you to do that?"

I huff to answer, "Yes it was no one and I mean no one touches that fine piece of art you call an ass. It's mine and I think you need a reminder."

I see the startled look on Padmes face when I drop my pants and clip on my strap on. Padme tries to fight it but her blush is showing. Padme says "Ahsoka can't we wait for a more romantic place. Plus I had a special surprise for our date night back home."

I say "The surprise can wait I think we need to send a clear message to any more overly excited men. And the best way to do that is you screaming. Then limping sexy for a little while."

Seizing my opportunity I advance onto Padmes flanks even though she weakly tried to stop me with soft pushes. I still rolled her dress up and over her ass to squeeze both hefty piece of meat.

I say "Fuck Padme your ass just keeps getting more and more juicy every time we fuck."

Licking her cheek I then start to tongue kiss her. Getting her even wetter then her panties were showing. In a flash I get behind push up her shirt letting her tits bounce free. But still covered by the bra.

Surprising Padme I rip off panties and bra to push my strap on right into her pussy. Padmes wet pussy making my toy slide with little drag right into her.

Padme shakes as she has a mini orgasms. Popping the dildo out I slap her ass making her cheeks shake and jiggle with each slap. I say "Now tell me my loving slut how much you love it when I fuck you."

Padme moans to lick my nipple to say, "Fuck yes! I'm your fun slut Ahsoka I can't get enough of your big friend fucking my pussy full of your juices!"

Getting Padme down onto her knees I make her give me a sloppy but very nice blow job. I say, "Lets test how far you've coming with using that tongue of yours." I grunt feeling the vibrations and feeling of Padmes tongue glide across the fake dick.

Sucking harder I ask her "You ready to swallow my juices love?"

But before she can answer a click goes off at the room door. And the voice of a female starts to come from the other side of the door. The female says "Padme it's Chuchi are you in there I need to talk to you."

Padme gasps at hearing her voice while I smirk getting and idea. Passing Padme a bathrobe I snuck into a corner as Chuchi entered the room.

As Chuchi entered she sees Padme to say "Sorry I didn't know you were getting ready for a trip into the refresher Padme. But I needed to give you this spread sheet before you came to the meeting."

Padme thanks Chuchi as she leaves and Padme walks to the bathroom. Using some of the force swiftly move into the bathroom. Surprising Padme by me lifting the robe over her ass to slap the strap on across both cheeks.

Padme bites her lip as I say "Good she's gone now I can sneak my toy into this wet cunt of yours Padme."

Padme gasps loudly as I thrusts into her pussy with little delay. Padme however surprises me by squeezing hard to stop me from really hammering her pussy.

Padme says, "Lets go back to the bed first it'll be better." I answer "Sure but first I've been meaning to drink something I'm thirsty."

Padme moans and squeals happily as I pop my strap on out. To then thoroughly lick at her pussy. Pamde moans "Fuck yes that feels amazing ooooohhh YES! Don't stop yet I'm so close."

But I do pull away and force pushing her to the bed. Lying on my back Padme mounts me and I hold her ass as she constantly drops and lifts herself up to ride me more. I start to bite at her nipple cause her to hiss as our skin slapping fuck session continues.

I'm on a mission no I'm fucking determine to give Padme such a fucking limp. That she'll always prefer me over any man no matter how real their cock may be.

Padme moans "AAAooooH it's so deep in me. You're pushing up against my stomach. Ahsoka no more I won't be able to walk right if we keep going. Please cum so I can rest."

I grunt to say "No get use to it because I have a big load ready for your pussy!"

After nearly an hour I finally reach my release. And after so long training with the force on myself I can use it to hold off my orgasms with little thought. With an internal pop I shot my large load of juice deep into Padme sore and waiting core.

Placing a hand over her womb I can feel her pussys relief to feel my juices cool her insides.

Padme screams at the large amount of juices I send into her. Her own juices forces mine out with hers making our joint hips submerged in a sweet nectar smelling lake of juices.

Slowly I let the strap on be squeezed out by Padmes convulsing muscles. With it popping out more of our juices leave and add to the soiled bedding.

I think 'She may have a few years over me but damn does she take a real pounding like she's a young slut. Just the way I like it too.'

Standing up I head to the bathroom to shower leaving Padme on the bed to rest. I'll towel her off with a wet cloth when I'm done. But I want her to sleep in the room drenched in sweat and juices.

As a reminder that no one touches her and that she'll never have to look for love. I'm all she needs for love and I won't let any man take her from me.

 **Third person's POV**

After the somewhat messing meeting which ended in an attempted assassination. Padme has been assigned to remain of Corusant for some time again. Padme doesn't like the confinement of remaining on world.

But Ahsoka reminder her of the bright side and the fact that she will remain with her no matter what. So Padme agrees to finally have some time for just the two of them.

With a tender kiss Padme says "Wait here I bought a special drink for our night."

Leaving the couch Padme goes into the kitchen to find two things. On the bottle of half a century old whiskey. The other is the brew of Ysalamir blood. Opening the bottle Padme pours the blood into one cup then fills it with the old alcohol.

She then pours her own and takes up both cups. Walking back to Ahsoka Padme hands her the cup and the two toasts to the future and their love.

With the bottle empty and both sexually stimulated Padme allows Ahsoka to take charge once again. Before she begins her plans to slowly rip the chains off of her neck. And places them onto the soon to be slave of love. Padme waits to see the affects the perverted droid mentioned.

Ahsoka didn't feel the changes right away she did feel as if she somehow was limited with her force powers. But that didn't slow her down during the small missions Padme sent her on after that night.

Padme after a chat with JJ was informed that the blood needed time to slowly chip away at the force uses connection. And that their mindset would change if she took the right steps.

Getting his hint Padme had Ahsoka return to her apartment for a night for fun sometime later. As Padme starts to get some drinks she sways her hips to Ahsoka delight.

Padme asks "Ahsoka dear can I be in charge tonight please?" Ahsoka hesitates but with some kisses and a promise to not get too rough like Ahsoka does. Padme edges her out into agreeing.

With Ahsokas hands cuffed behind her and with a blindfold over her eyes Padme says "Ahsoka I want to also do a little role playing. I'm mad at a female friend of mine who tried to take advantage of me. So please don't take anything I say to heart."

With a soft kiss Padme snaps to grab Ahsoka by one of her Lekkus. Padme says, "A pathetic fat assed whore am I? I'll show you who's pathetic bitch!"

Forcing Ahsoka to her knees Ahsoka is actually a little scared at how much anger is coming off of Padme. Thinking she must have really gotten heated up from the argument she's reliving.

Pushing Ahsoka head past her dress and almost have trouble with moving her panties to the side. Ahsoka manages to move Padmes panties and slurp at her pussy.

Padme moans as she slowly pulls off her clothes at how wonderful it feels to be in charge. Padme purrs as Ahsoka tugs at Padmes clit with her teeth. Padme pulls Ahsokas face back by her Lekku to tell her to open her mouth.

Once she does Ahsoka is shocked feeling Padme spit into her mouth. To then force her back to eating Padmes pussy. Padme rubs her pussy against Ahsokas tongue a little harder as her orgasm finally hits.

Screaming her approval Padme cums while she cums Padme forces Ahsoka to lay flat on the floor. Padme turns to spread her ass and drop down hard onto Ahsokas face. Ahsoka grunts into her pussy feeling her head hit the carpeted floor a little too hard.

Padme grins sinisterly to say, "Bad bitches like you will regret crossing me." Spreading her round and juice ass Padme makes Ahsoka eat her asshole. Forcing her tongue as deep as it can go.

Padme spreads Ahsokas lets to tight leather bands to her thighs. Putting a butt plug into Ahsokas ass Padme tugs on the bands. Which squeezes her legs together.

Padme yells, "Just like that lick my ass! You better do a good job or I won't let you breath bitch!"

Shaken a little by the threat Ahsoka actually thought that dead by ass was a more pleasurable way to die. However Padme got lower and lower to make Ahsoka nose start to grind hard against Padmes tail bone.

With Padme putting all her body weight into pretty much sitting on Ahsokas face. Ahsokas moves ever so often so that she can get some air.

But Ahsoka soon went right back to attacking her lovers asshole trying to make her cum one again. But as Padme finally stood up allowing Ahsoka some breathe. Padme slaps her own ass loudly to say, "We're no where near done."

Padme takes Ahsoka strap on to fasten it onto herself. Flipping Ahsoka onto her stomach. Padme has Ahsoka point her ass as high as she could to take position behind her.

Spitting on the young pussy Padme pushes the strap on as deep as she could into the orange colored tight hole. Ahsoka thinks 'Fuck this is how I fuck Padme! That thing is fucking huge!'

Ahsoka grunts as Padme began to pound her pussy into submission. Keeping her thoughts on trying to make Ahsoka at ease with being under her. Padme says, "We both know you will be fine you work out all the time. Hell you even flaunt it in my face like the bitch you constantly present yourself to be!"

Pamde thrusts the toy deep into Ahsokas pussy while pulling on Ahsokas hips. Driving the toy a little deeper with each thrust. Padme says "Your doing great Ahsoka just a little more."

With little warming Ahsoka feels Padmes tug the butt plug out to then rub her thumb her asshole. Before she could plead for Padme not to. Padme forces her thumb into Ahsokas hole.

With Padme continuing to pound away at Ahsokas pussy with her own toy. Padme pulls away her thumb harshly. To then force three of her fingers into Ahsokas ass instead.

Padme says "I always said you had a stick up your ass. So lets see if I was right."

Ahsoka screams as Padme thrusts right into her with little care. Shaking like crazy and unable to speak. Padme strokes Ahsokas head to say "Don't worry bitch they say it feels better once you take all of the stick up your ass."

With a sharp pop Padme leaves Ahsokas pussy to start fucking her asshole.

Padme is enjoying hearing the pained fill grunts and pants of Ahsoka. Grabbing both her cheeks Padme spreads them wide for a better view.

Seeing the toy go in and out of Ahsokas tight hole. Not being able to hold her own weight Ahsoka goes limp as Padme keeps her pace. Fucking Ahsokas ass hard until finally Ahsoka moans.

As more moans come from Ahsoka Padme smirks as she bites down onto the pillow close by on the floor. Padme licks Ahsokas face as she thrusts down to the base of the toy.

Sinking it all the way into her ass to Ahsokas horror. Padme then pulls the toy from Ahsokas ass leaving it slightly loose.

Ahsoka wonder if she wants to switch back is caught off guard once again. As Padme forces four fingers right into Ahsokas ass. Ahsoka screams and with that scream cums from the semi fisting Padme is doing to her.

The combo of pleasures is too much for Ahsoka as she uncontrollably cums. To finally collapse unable to move or handle what has happened this night.

Padme pulls her fingers from Ahsokas ass. And admires the gaping asshole of her lover. Padme seeing Ahsoka passed out says, "It was so much fun and I hope you like it too love."

Padme pulls Ahsoka to the bed. With a big smile on her face Padme to drift to a peaceful sleep. Ahsoka still bond and her ass twitching clearly still in pain.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Yes dudes I know I am really behind. That's simply cause once I got back from my month away I had only two days to sort out things for my classes. And after that I had to put in my hours for work... And well my hours are crazy to say the least. Two days working in the morning with another two in the evening. And one extra day just in case someone has to say they can't make it that day. I know this sounds like excuses dudes but trust me. Being a mechanic isn't easy when you work at place that gets a lot of auto repairs and custom jobs. Still I have a job and even if I leave for a little while they say that I'm welcome to return. So dudes enough about me on with the reviews!**

 **Guest: You'll be surprised at how this all goes dude.**

 **Lets take a walk with two who play in the dark.**

 **Corusant third persons POV**

Stirring from her sleep Ahsoka slowly starts to sit up. Feeling the pain from her ass still Ahsoka looks to see a smile on her lovers face as she sleeps. Sighing Ahsoka limps to the bathroom taking soft steps as to not cause her ass to clinch.

But as Ahsoka passes the bathrooms standing mirror she stops and looks again. Looking down with her own eyes is shocked. And looking down her body herself sees a cock.

The shaft is the same color as her skin and darkens at her foreskin. Poking her cock the sensation sparks a little peep from her lips.

Smirking Ahsoka thinks 'The Force... sure Padme was a little rough last night. But it's expected she got really into it and well so did I... But the Force once again has pulled through for me. And with this I'll please Padme better then any man.'

Talking hold of her cock in her hand the sensation is both strange and tantalizing to her.

Ahsoka looks at herself in the mirror. Ahsoka smirks as she slowly strokes her cock. Biting her lip Ahsoka moves with her cock still in hand to close and lock the door.

Standing back in front of the mirror completely naked and with her new addition. Ahsoka took to testing her cocks sensitivity. Testing where to grip, how much pressure she can put where.

And most of all how long she needs to stroke herself before she feels like cumming. Looking at the digital clock Ahsoka tracked herself twice. And had to force herself to let go of her cock twice.

Looking down at her twitching shaft Ahsoka is panting after having to stop now a third time from cumming.

After this she knows her limit is twenty minutes of jerking it. And she'll no doubt cum in that time frame. Mesmerized by her twitching cock Ahsoka smirks to say, "I may not have been born with you.

"But now you're apart of me (takes hold of her cock and slowly strokes it. And in return her cock twitches a little). And I know you're eager to meet the pussy you'll call home. But first I need you limp as to not scare her."

Smirking every so sweetly as her tip leaks pre cum Ahsoka returns to her pace. Jerking herself of while pushing her fingers into her pussy.

Feeling the body shaking twitches from her cock shoot up her back. Ahsokas hips jerk forward even as she stands with her legs spread apart. Ahsoka moans into her mouth as she feels her pussy leak from her hand and onto the titled floor.

Her hands becoming even sleeker as her pre cum slides down her shaft with each stroke she makes. Swinging her hips Ahsoka uses the Force to add to her growing orgasm.

Creating a seal inside her pussy that both increases her orgasm from her pussy while adding pressure to her shaft. Not sure if she can make sperm Ahsoka still wants to cum hard from both ends.

Soon the bubble in her bursts forcing Ahsoka to take hold of her cock with both hands. As she thrusts forward hard to cum from both ends.

In the bliss of her orgasm Ahsokas vision failed her making her close her eyes as the tumbling of her orgasm rocked her body. Smirking through it all she knew this bliss was going to win Padme for sure.

Ahsokas orgasm results in a mild puddle of pussy juices splashing the floor and wetting her bare feet a little. As well as revealing she can orgasm a mix of sperm and pussy juice.

The clear combination splashed onto the mirror in a long arch. Which on finishing leaves her cock twitching and deflated. But still dribbling her unique orgasm mix.

Panting with her body glazed from head to toe in sweat Ahsoka pets her cock. Squeezing the last few drops onto the floor Ahsoka says, "We'll win them both and hopefully she'll have a nice baby bulge with the help of the Force too."

Ahsoka quickly cleans up the bathroom Ahsoka uses a wet towel to wipe herself off. Once presentable Ahsoka peaks back into the bedroom. Seeing Padme still asleep Ahsoka cracks the door to get into position cause she needs to act for this next part to work.

Ahsoka fake screams, which both shock and panics Padme to wake up.

Padme moving to the bathroom finds Ahsoka. And to Padmes shock Ahsoka was looking from her to the cock she's been able to get to know for the last couple of hours.

No balls as Padme can see but it's still a real orange cock to Padme eyes. Which is a mildly darker skin color to Ahsokas normal skin color.

Padme tilts her head to think 'That droid is so getting smashed when I see it.'

 **Padme's POV**

Even with her new well member Ahsoka has tried to keep herself as the dominant partner. But today I've had her walk around with a butt plug and a small egg vibrator in her pussy.

I finished my paper work a while ago. And with the free time has kept her mouth busy making her eat my pussy. Moaning into my hand I smirk as Ahsoka jerks off into my panties. I want her to believe she's getting more them me.

But in truth she's slowly becoming more docile and obedient.

Ahsoka stops licking as I say hi to a small time senator. I slap Ahsokas cheek to get to keep licking while I talk to the senator.

She doesn't even notice that I'm hardly paying attention to what she's saying. Or the fact that I'm using my foot to help squeeze Ahsokas cock. Ahsoka screams into my pussy as her cock twitches against my toes.

I thank the senator for his time as she leaves and I push back my chair. Looking down at Ahsoka she has her mouth slightly open with my pussy juice dripping from her chin.

My panties covered in cum and her cock still hard and twitching from more.

Giving her a kiss I pull her to me. Locking the door I let her mount me and fuck is it better then my ex. Feeling Ahsoka using the Force to add to our sex is beyond anything I could dream of.

Locking out tongues together I pull away to say "Faster Ahsoka fuck me until I walk with a limp... Hgghheeerrr YES! Push into my womb and paint it with a nice and messy load!"

As she fucks me hard I take out a small taser from my desk. It can't hurt a droid but it gives you a mild sting that isn't too painful.

Zapping her ass Ahsoka yelps and with each short series of thrusts she gives. I zap her ass to jerk her out of control. Dropping the taser I feel her twitch a little harder. And I shove three of my fingers into her ass.

Ahsoka screams as she cums hard I can feel each shot of cum she lets out. Packing so much punch it feels like they are trying to force their way out of my pussy. As we cuddle and calm down from out orgasm I make her slowly pull out of me.

With her cock popping free a stream of cum leaks from my pussy and down to the floor.

Kissing Ahsoka I whisper, "Tonight we're going out on the town dear." Kissing me back she smiles to say, "I'm not going to wear a dress and please tell me your going to put on these panties."

I nod as she slips me back my panties. Which causes me to shiver at feeling her somewhat warm cum from the panties add to the fresh batch to drip down my pussy and legs to the puddle under us.

 **Ahsoka's POV**

Last night was great Padme managed to sneak under the table we were eating at give me a nice an slow blowjob. But those stupid waiters keep interrupting making me stop to talk to them about what we want to eat. But I still came and Padme hid the face that she had cum on her tits the whole night.

Pretending to be asleep I let Padme slip out of bed and go to the bathroom. Along the way she's pretty much teasing me as she slips out of her shirt and panties.

I smirk as I watch her ass sway from one side to the other as she gets into the bathroom.

Once she gets in and turns one the shower I surprise her with a kiss over the shoulder. She doesn't even pretend how excited she is. As we play with each other's tits I tease her pussy as she teases my cock.

Padme gives me a soft look and I duck down to start to lick her pussy.

Stroking her hips as I eat her pussy as she plays with one of my head tails for me to respond by squeeze her ass. Padme hisses as I spread her pussy lips to dig a little deeper. I love hearing whimper when I eat her pussy.

Flicking my thumb across her clit I smirk when she starts to pant louder. Looking up I see her trying to catch her breath as I use the Force to amplify my fingers pressure on her pussy.

Padme throws her head back as I hit her sensitive spot making her cum really hard. Spreading her legs Padme cums splashing me with a little pussy juices as she drops against the showers wall. The rest of her juices spilling onto the floor between her legs

Her legs spread and still twitching with her juices Padme fingers herself a little to then taste her own juices. I smirk as she throws me a sexy grin.

Pulling her to her feet I guide her back to our bed saying "Come on we don't have long before you have to get to work. So you ready for some top and bottom fun?"

Padme nods and I sit right on her face. Cupping her ass Padme starts to stroke my cock while taking short licks of my pussy.

I start to pant feeling her get really deep with her tongue even as I try to eat her out in return. She uses her thumb to press and play with my asshole.

I shiver as she spreads my ass to push my waist down. Making my cock glide between her tits as she continues to stroke my ass. Thrusting my hips I moan as her tits add to my growing orgasm.

Padme then spreads my pussy to push two fingers into me. Pushing me off her Padme spreads my ass more to use her other hands thumb to play with my ass. While adding another finger to rapidly assault my pussy.

I scream "Fuck don't stop so close!" As I shake getting even closer to my orgasm and feeling my cock jerk like crazy.

Padme says, "There it is just the right spot." Squeezing my ass Padme jerks her fingers in two different directions. Her thumb pushing upward and her fingers pushing downward making me scream as I cum hard.

As I shot a good amount of cum and pussy juice Padme pulls way to stroke my ass. Allowing me to get a soft touch as I ride out my orgasm.

Dropping to my stomach I squeeze the sheets to moan at how good that orgasm felt. I don't even care that I landed in the puddle of my own cum and juices.

Exhaling as well as giving a few grunts I smile to say "Damn that was good..."

Padme pulls me to the pillow and flips me over. Pushing up my legs she makes me legs wrap around her waist as she pushes my cock into her pussy. Padme says "Ahsoka you honestly made me attracted to women with all the fucking we do."

Ahsoka moans to say, "I don't know about liking other women... But I can say you will always attract me."

I stroke her flanks as we kiss as well as moaning into each other's mouths as our tongues fight back and forth. Padme breaks away from out kiss to lick along my neck.

Padme asks "Ahsoka ever though of having a boyfriend if we drift apart?"

Padme starts to bonce our hips pretty hard as I moan to say "Not a chance. Why would I give up fucking the masterpiece you call an ass?"

Padme grunts as she clamps down no doubt cumming to say, "If we invite any guy they'll watch as we have fun. Plus it'd be nice to show off how big you are compared to them."

I grunt as I cum right into Padmes pussy but she doesn't stop bouncing and she starts to get pretty rough. But no way am I going to let her stay on top. We still have at little bit before her meeting. Plus I like the idea of showing up any man that thinks they can fuck this beauty I call my girlfriend.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes hoping to see another two one shots get uploaded sometime next month. Again sorry to the dudes who asked for them and them taking so long. Honestly my classes weren't the biggest problem work has crashed on me. Due to people not really like two of the day managers and well leaving. So its kind of a shit show at work right now even with me working on my new schedule. Still have hope going into the summer and hope you dudes like the update. No update this chapter ok still dudes the next chapter is the end of this story and I hope you dudes like it!**

 **Lets take a walk with two who play in the dark.**

 **Corusant Padmes POV**

After three long weeks Ahsoka has just a small bit of resistance left in her. My dominance of our relationship has keep things very smooth for us both. She didn't like the standing bondage swing I hooked her up into.

Even teasing and me sucking her off using a vibrator didn't rile her up. She just stayed semi hard saying she didn't like the swing.

So I just unhooked her and we had some rough sex for a bit to help us sleep. However this morning I teased her rough by grinding my heel against her cock. She lasted for one a few minutes hating the pain but still cumming from it.

But tonight I will break her full. I have a nice bit of incents that'll push the last of her resistance away.

With my last stack of paper work done I head home knowing Ahsoka is already there waiting for me.

Getting inside I say, "Ahsoka I'm home and I hope you're ready for all the naughty things I have planned for us tonight."

I turn hearing footsteps approach me. I smile to see Ahsoka but I scream as she tackles me. Pushing my face to the carpet Ahsoka grips my hands and begins to tie my wrists.

Ahsoka says, "I won't fall for your tricks Padme. I'm the dominant lover and you shouldn't have tried to trick me. But don't worry my love we'll set things right. Plus with my cock we'll have as many children as we can to love into the years to come."

Using my free hand I keep her hand from being able to tie me. I say "Ahsoka wait listen to me. We can start over we are a great couple even I know that.

"But you know as well as I do that the pleasure we have together is amazing. Plus remember when we switched roles even you started to enjoy it like I did when you were dominant. Think about it we can both be dominant in love."

I give her cheek a light peak as Ahsoka takes a moment to think about what I said. Seeing my chance I punch her hard knocking her out. I look at her fully she's just in a sports bra.

Stroking her stomach to lightly stroke her limp cock I know just wait to do.

 **Third person's POV**

As Ahsoka finally wakes up she finds herself tied to a stripper pole in Padmes room. Ahsoka growls to scream "Free me you bitch!"

Padme sighs to say "No need to be mad love I just want our love life to be right. And I really do want you to be the one to put a baby in me. But first we have to do it really hard."

Ahsoka growls to say, "Not until you learn that I'm in charge!"

Ahsoka screams after feeling Padme slap her cock to say, "Don't be rude dear you and me are going to see plenty of action tonight. So don't complain and we'll both enjoy the night and all the other well have."

Padme uses a pair of straps to lift herself up and force her pussy onto Ahsokas face. Pulling one of her head tails Padme makes Ahsoka lift her to stuff her mound into Ahsokas mouth.

Padme moans to say "Fuck its been a long day. MMMMHH I so need this. Ahsoka I'm going to ride you so hard tonight and remember no teeth as you eat me out. Make sure you get nice and deep too."

Ahsoka being forced to breath through her nose can't properly bite down anyway even if she wanted to. So sticking her tongue out as far as it can go she licks at random inside Padmes pussy.

Padme moans shaking her hips to force Ahsokas head to turn one way then another. Panting in bliss Padme adds a little pressure by pinching the tip to the head tail she tugged on earlier.

To both of their surprise a shock goes up Padme as Ahsoka accidently licks the right spot inside of her pussy. Resulting in Padme shivering and spilling her juices all over Ahsokas face.

Padme drops to her as to give herself a moment as she convulses from her intense orgasm. Looking between Ahsokas legs she sees that Ahsoka has gone limp.

Padme says "Dear me looks like you need some love too Ahsoka. Mmmh I can still smell our fun from last night on your cock."

Padme takes Ahsokas cock and begins to slurp and mildly suckle at the spots she knows will make Ahsoka hard. Padme says "Let's get you nice and big for our plans."

Padmes eyes light up as Ahsoka gets fully erect and spills a nice amount of pre cum into Padmes mouth. Padme looks at Ahsoka for a moment to smirk savoring the pre cream Ahsoka lets out.

With her lips wrapped around Ahsokas tip Padme shoves all of Ahsokas cock down her throat. Making a small gagging sound Ahsoka clinches her teeth in shock as Padme vigorously slams Ahsokas cock into the back of her throat.

Ahsoka feels both pain and pleasure due to Padme squeezes her throat so hard. As well as pinching Ahsokas clit as she continues to suck.

Popping her cock from her throat Padme smirks liking the look of Ahsokas spit covered cock. Padme says "That's more I like it who's a big girl now?"

Giving the base of her cocks a few licks Padme once more takes hold of the hanging straps. Turing her body Padme shoves her foot into Ahsokas face allowing her to stay at a side angle.

Using her other foot Padme puts it between Ahsoka legs until she feels the pole behind her.

Padme moans as she takes half of Ahsoka cock at the new angle. Padme says, "As all ways Ahsoka you cock is the best! Can you feel love tightly my pussy is squeezing you to show you our love?"

Slamming side ways onto Ahsokas cock for a little bit while also cause Ahsoka mild pain. Due to each time Padme swings and collides their two sexes. Padmes foot makes Ahsoka head hit the pole behind her.

Grunting in pain Padme makes Ahsoka suffer until she feels Ahsokas cock start twitch. Quickly pulling herself free Padme watches with a smirk at Ahsoka thrusting her hips into the air.

Padme turns around allowing Ahsoka to get her eyes full of her large ass. Shaking her ass to keep Ahsoka hypnotized Ahsoka doesn't notice how close Padme is to her as well as the height she has her hips at. Padme throws back her ass while shoving three fingers right into Ahsokas pussy.

Ahsoka screams feeling her mind go dull as Padme says "Fuck I keep forgetting how big you get whenever I play with your pussy this roughly."

Padme continues to throw back her hips. Making the room fill with the sounds of her ass slamming back into Ahsoka. Whose own ass hits the pole behind her. The pole easily slides between Ahsoka ass to hit her tailbone.

With the sound of flesh meeting flesh as well as flesh meeting metal. Both women moan or cough in pain slash pleasure.

As the two fuck hard their juices spill out onto the floor and between their legs. Padme moans to say "Normally we go for a little while when you're like this. But tonight we have to make sure you cum a lot. So don't worry love we're going to fuck all night long."

Padme grunts as she feels Ahsoka cum hard into her pussy. Pump after hard pump goes into Padme bringing her close to her next orgasm. But to Ahsoka the orgasm she just had along with the incents in the air. Is slowly making her fall in love with being under Padmes complete control.

Padme takes hold of Ahsokas legs to bend their bodies in a new way forcing Ahsoka to give a few more pumps of cum. Add in the handing straps and the two look like a weird moaning sex pretzel.

Both moaning at either the painful bending to their bodies or the dull bliss of their orgasms skyrocketing from blood rushing into new places.

Padme squeezes Ahsokas legs as their excess juices spill out. Some slipping down Ahsokas ass or shooting up high enough to land on Padmes stomach.

Shaking in bliss Padme legs go of Ahsoka to move into a squatting position. Padme looks between her legs smirking at the mess they made. Padme then pulls Ahsoka from the pole to drop her onto the bed.

Getting into a sixty-nine Padme licks at Ahsokas cock to say, "You did great in the first round dear. Have a tiny rest before we continue ok."

With her own cum falling onto her face and neck Ahsoka goes crossed eyed still reeling from the bliss of her last orgasm. She doesn't even notice when Padme slips a cock ring onto her cock.

Padme turns to kiss Ahsokas cheek to say, "Need to make sure you build up another big load like that last one. So for each orgasm I have the cock ring will loosen to let you cum. So like I said dear tonight will be our roughest night of fun."

Two hours after her first orgasm Ahsoka eyes are spinning as Padme straps her to a chair to ride her like no tomorrow. All while facing her Padme licks at Ahsokas face to say nothing but affectionate comments as she squeezes and twists Ahsokas nipples with a pair of metal clamps.

Four hours into their fun Padme gags Ahsokas mouth while also tying her legs so that she can remain in a spread position. Padme even comments how she likes seeing Ahsoka with her mouth gagged.

Padme ties a small clip to Ahsokas clit, which she attaches to a string. As Padme sucks on Ahsokas cock she gives the string a few mild to hard tugs. Making Ahsoka squirm and shake even as she feels both pain and pleasure.

Padme stops sucking to start to grind her pussy against Ahsokas cock. As she brings herself to the edge of orgasming Padme tugs the little string. Making Ahsoka shoot her hips into the air.

Padme angles her pussy just right allowing Ahsoka to shove her cock right into Padmes pussy. And that thrust ends up sending both into a screaming orgasmic bliss.

Padme smiles as she and Ahsoka ride out the large orgasm.

Nearing morning Padme and Ahsoka are dripping with sweat and juices. But Padme isn't done she has to break Ahsoka a little more.

With Ahsokas arms raised over her head and forced to stand on shaky legs. Padme shakes her head to say, "This won't due with you limp we can't make sure I'm pregnant. But don't worry I know just what to do."

With her eyes sill weaving from being in her skull and trying to focus. Ahsoka can only pant heavily as Padme gets a bottle of lube. Coating her hand Padme approaches Ahsoka from behind.

Padme spreads Ahsokas ass to force all four of her fingers inside right to her knuckles. Ahsoka screams even as Padme chokes her while holding the position.

Ahsokas eyes vanish and all that can be seen is the white portion of her eyes.

Violently shaking Ahsoka to jerk her hips forward. The force of her mind snapping making her cum from the harsh violation. Short strings of cum shoot from her tip onto the floor. Along with a clear trail of pussy juice spitting from her pussy.

Padme not finished just yet forces her thumb into Ahsokas ass. Letting go of the former Jedis throat Padme spreads Ahsokas ass to help ease her thumb in more.

Ahsoka shaking and tweaking in pain as her ass is spread more to allow more of Padmes fist in. With half her hand in Padme begins to thrust her hand into Ahsokas ass trying to force her way inside.

But this is slow going so to help Padme grabs a decently big enough dildo. To begin to ass fuck Ahsoka with the dildo vigorously for nearly an hour.

Drooling and babbling from behind to gag with no coherent words. Padme doesn't pay attention to her broken love to as she watches the dildo slowly fall out of Ahsokas ass.

Seeing Ahsokas ass gap Padme lubes up her hand with Ahsokas juices as well as the scented lube. But instead of using her open palm Padme makes a fist.

And in a hard shove causes Ahsoka to spring off her feet at feeling the large intruder to her ass. Padme smiles as Ahsoka screams against to pretty much pass out from the pain.

Padme shocked at her own actions pulls her fist free to slap, nipple twist, even suck Ahsokas cock. To try and get her passed out pet lover to awaken. But seeing all her small attempts be met with small grunts Padme sighs.

Letting Ahsoka fall to the floor freed from her restraints. Padme makes a quick message telling the senate she won't be coming into work today.

As well as telling her servants she will be resting for the day. And only to disturb her if it's an emergency.

Padme then gently lifts Ahsoka onto her bed and lays the passed out lover on top of Padme. Padme shivers feeling the now somewhat cold juices of Ahsoka slide down from her cock in between her legs.

Padme kisses Ahsokas lips softly to say, "You'll be a wonderfully submissive parent dear. And don't worry we'll be happy cause I plan to have as many kids as possible."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes I'll be honest you know life sucks sometimes and I sure as heck know it sucks now. My job was pretty awesome when I started. But now I see that not all job places are as wonderful as they first appear. So yeah not going to force you all to agree but dudes life with work and hobbies just don't work sometimes. Still thanks if you guys waited this long and hope you all like the updates. As well as the ending to this story and I hope to see you dudes later.**

 **Lets take a walk with two who play in the dark.**

 **Corusant Ahsokas POV**

I smile looking down at the trio of little babies playing on the floor. Picking up Lena I smile wider as she giggles happily. I kiss her to look down at her sister and brother. All three born with a lighter shade skin color to mine.

After the Jedi were ousted to be evil and the cause of the war Padme told me to live Corusant. But she was too far pregnant for me to leave her alone. So she gave birth and I've moved to the suburban district of the upper levels.

It was easy to find and empty home the harder work was getting the realtor selling the house to hand over the keys and paper work. He had a somewhat strong mind but my love for my children and my mistress is greater.

Kissing Lena I pick up Lino to change his diaper. Padme sends us love via holo-messages but the kids need their mother. I need her...

Hearing a knock at the door I use the force to quickly lift the kids and place them into their play area. Slowly going to the door I grip the blaster in the back of my pants.

Opening the door I gasp seeing the face of my love. Letting go of the blaster I jump to my mistress who right away pulls our lips together. Feeling her hands grip my back Lekku makes me shudder and want to drop to my knees and eat her out right her.

She pulls me away to touch my lips to say "Save the fun for later my loving pet. First I want to see my babies and shower them with love. After that you can I will spend the whole night catching up."

With a kiss to her cleavage I say, "Yes mistress but please be gentle with my ass. I want to enjoy sitting with you tomorrow as we watch the children play."

My mistress licks her lips to slap my ass causing me to whimper. My mistress says, "I decide how much abuse your ass will receive. Now where is the whine and those little darlings of mine."

With a smile I show her in and our cute little children.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop a review and some other fun stuff dudes. I hoped you enjoyed the story and well I'll see you all in my next story that I come up with. Cause like always we need to be just a little sexier.**


End file.
